Desperate Dysfunctions
by rebanana
Summary: Teenagers all have troubles. Prue is trying to single handedly take care of her sisters, while Piper, the most sweet, caring girl is just hating every bit of herself, and Phoebe's boyfriend isn't what he seems. Maybe it's time to stop being so apathetic.
1. 3 is too much and too little

  
Phoebe 

Looking at her, lying there in bed is one of the fears that make me toss and turn at night. The fear that all will be lost. Our family. Our heritage. She smiles weakly at my older sister, Prue, trying to lift her head despite the many tubes. Prue can't look at her; her head is staring at the blank white hospital tiles, as if they will speak to her. My other sister, Piper is holding my hand tight, looking past everyone and out the window, it's almost ghostly. My grandmother finally speaks up; her voice raspy like nails on a chalk bored, it scares me to death. "Prudence, Piper, Phoebe." She pauses as if each and every word pains her, "I hate to do this Prudence, but I cannot think of another way." Prue still does not look Grams in the eye. She knows as well as we all do that she's going to have to drop out of photography school in New England, to take care of us. She's going to have to stay with us in California, and there is nothing she can do about it. I take a daring step and lead my eyes to Prue, to see her reaction. I can't see her face. She is bent over so that her dark hair covers her eyes. Eyes that obviously want to cry out have fear and rage trying to rip out. I can see her hands, they are clenched against the chair, white, the blue veins in her knuckles clear. She's filled with rage. I know it. She wants to punch someone, kill them. More likely she was hate, for this disease, we all do. It's an invisible body that consumes us and then dries our spirits. But she doesn't punch; she closes her eyes in defeat, and gives Grams a small nod.

Piper 

The whole ride back from the hospital is silent. Prue and I sit in the front seat, and Phoebe in the back. Prue's eyes are red and splotchy, one of the only times I have seen her truly cry. Sometimes I want to tell her to let it all out, like I do. She probably does. She probably goes up to her room and yells into her pillow until her voice is hoarse and she is sick to her stomach. I wish she could let it out in front of us; instead of hiding it, it would make her seem so much more human. So much more, imperfect. I look at her; her blue eyes are focused on the road and her black hair falling at her shoulders. Even at a time like this, she looks beautiful. I better not lay my eyes on Phoebe; I'll just discourage myself and realize how freaking ugly I really am. I look back at Phoebe anyways, her long light brown hair back neatly, her eyes shining, now with tears. She gives me a little sad smile, I give her one back. It is not supposed to be she who is comforting me; I need to comfort her. Prue pulls up in the backyard and walks wordlessly up to the manor. She disappears inside the door, and we, the end of her life, we are left outside clinging to each other.

I look at Phoebe, "What are we going to do?" She holds on to me tighter.

"Prue is used to looking after us. It's not like she'll just abandon us after this." Phoebe shivers a bit in the cold air. It's a dreary day in California, sixty degrees, and misty. I zipper up my blue sweatshirt, it gets stuck in the middle, and I keep persisting, something to keep my mind off of Grams.

"Do you think Grams is okay?" Phoebe asks me, not really wanting to tell her, I shrug. Phoebe is open about everything; she can ask any question, never keep a secret. I prefer to ponder it myself, it's not like I really need to know.

"I think we should go inside." Phoebe says, looking at the window that holds Prue's room.

I shrug again, and step into the manor with Phoebe. The warm air surrounds me, and as Phoebe goes to run up the stairs, I stop her. "She needs to be alone." I try to think of something that will distract my younger sister, "Lets make cookies for Prue when she's ready to talk."

Prue 

How dare they? How dare they take my dream away from me? How can this be happening? There isn't a thing I can do to stop it. I wish I didn't have sisters; they don't exist to me. Burying my head into the pillows, I cry. It's a very childish thing to do, I know, but I can't help it. It's not my sister's fault either, its purely bad luck, disease. It kills me inside to see Grams so sick. I can't have another die. I remember when mom died; I was eight years old then. The funeral was on a sunny day, I remember being angry because when mom left the Earth, nature seemed so happy. When my then five-year-old sister Piper asked me why, I said because the Earth was happy to have mom. Even now, as a twenty year old, I shiver at the thought of being buried deep in the ground, cold dirt being covered over my numb body. If that happens to Grams, I don't know what I would do. If it happens to Grams, there will be no coming back to my life. Somehow I have a bad feeling, in the pit of my stomach that Grams isn't going to be all right. I have a feeling that I will be staying at home taking care of Piper and Phoebe. I have to keep telling myself that they're not babies, Piper is seventeen and Phoebe is fifteen, but to me they will always need my care and protection.

There is a knock at the door, and I mumble something that is barely audible.

Piper comes in, her long brown hair pulled onto one shoulder. Every feature on her body hangs over like she's been beaten by some kind of sorrow. Her nose is red, which always happens when she is sad. Phoebe is the first to come sit on my bed; she sits on the end, and doesn't speak for a while. I have to be mature about this, I can't get angry with them; I'm supposed to be their caretaker.

"Prue, don't be mad at us." Phoebe says, giving me a puppy dog look.

"I-I'm n-not." I'm surprised at how weird my voice comes out.

"You have a right to be frustrated." Piper puts in wearily.

"I know." I say, Phoebe inches closer to me, she tries to give me a hug and I pull away.

"So you are mad."

I shrug, "No I'm not." Yeah I am. I don't want to talk about it, but I shrug again. Oh yes, I'm mad.

Piper 

"Prue, we need to talk about it." I look at my sister who hasn't sad more than ten words since, rubbing her on the back I say, "This is an equal assignment, we can take care of each other."

"Oooh!" Phoebe jumps up excitedly, and I smile at her, "Piper can do all the cooking, Prue can deal with the taxes and important adult stuff and…"

"Phoebe can do chores." For once Prue has a small smile on her face, she knows Phoebe can't back down now.

"Fine," Phoebe hugs Prue, and I put my head on her shoulder, "I will do chores."

"I'm always here if you need to talk." Looking Prue in the eyes is difficult, because hers are on the ground.

"I know sweetie, but I think I need to be alone now. Don't worry about anything; I'm enrolled in courses in the University of San Francisco." Prue tried to smile at us again; her eyes aren't twinkling.

"Okay, sis, we'll leave you alone. Call us if you need us." Phoebe and I start to leave, and Prue stops us.

"Thankyou. For everything. And Pheebs?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to quit your ballet lessons, Grams is making sure you stay." Prue knows this isn't fair, she knows that Phoebe loves her ballet lessons just like she loves her photography. Luckily, my passion is cooking, and I don't have to take a class for that, since Grams was the best teacher I had.

"Prue." Phoebe says, and I push her out the door.

"Bye." Prue says and gets back to some reading called _The Joys of Home Photography._

Once in the big hallways of the manor, Phoebe turns to me and asks, "Do you think Prue will ever be okay with this?" I really don't know the answer to that question, besides, Prue is the one that answers all of Phoebe's curious questioning, and I don't know how she survives it.

"She'll get over it. Come on Pheebs, help me cook dinner for Prue." And Phoebe now knows I'm trying to tread away from that subject, she's a horrible cook, therefore I NEVER ask her to help me with dinner unless it's setting the tables.

**Phoebe**

"Wake up!" I open my eyes slowly to see Prue's hair in my face. "Sis, I gotta take you to school, it's just like you to get up late!" She throws me a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that says "University of San Francisco". "It's for good luck for me," She tells me, and I yawn, beginning to roll over. "Nuh-uh missy, you're getting up, your sister is already at the car, and she can't drive alone yet, that's next week."

"So?" I ask, grabbing the jeans, and taking a pit stop at the bathroom.

"So, we don't want Piper to get arrested while driving, so hurry up." She yells after me.

"Geez, someone's had their happy pills this morning." I mumble, looking through the crack of the door out at Prue.

I throw on my clothes, and look in the mirror, there's me, except I look older than yesterday. My eyes have circles around them, and my brown hair looks stringy against my navy sweatshirt. Really, I don't care what I look like now, the only reason I apply mascara and makeup is because my boyfriend, Ryder is at school, gotta look good for him. I'm a little woozy from my lack of sleep, but I stumble downstairs, grab a bite of toast, and am on my way. "Aren't you going to eat something?" I ask Piper, who is staring at herself in the rearview mirror.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry. Come on Prue, we're late!" She says, and Prue drives off. I don't get why Piper cares so much about what people think of her in school. Highschool is a trap for those kinds of people, it's pretty easy for me, because I'm used to those bitch-girls talking behind my back. It doesn't bother me at all; I just wish Piper would learn that.

We stop at the highschool, and I doze through my first few classes. Ryder meets me outside Mr. Murphy's science classroom, and gives me a kiss. We've only been going out for a week, but I really like him. He smiles at me, pushes back his dark hair, and puts his arm around my waist. PDA, it's not like anyone else cares, Piper would slap me if she saw this, but geez, sometimes she needs to get a life. People gasp at me because I'm a freshman and he's a junior, two-year difference. Gasp. I have to keep it a secret, as much as I want to piss people off, I don't want to piss Prue. She's angry, and usually she isn't the type to, lets say, not yell with her anger, so I can't make her anymore frustrated than she already is. Ryder squeezes my butt and I look at him, surprised, it's not like I've never been squeezed there, but I just met Ryder, and the feeling makes me weirdly uncomfortable. I want him to stop. "Ryder!"

Mr. Murphy steps outside and eyes Ryder wearily, "Mr. Samuelson, please get to your class. We don't need you turning our freshman students in to skanks, thankyou."

He shrugs and walks away, as I walk into another boring science class.

The bell rings an hour later, and I am so happy to get out, nobody can deal with more than one hour about freaking rocks. My eyes are half closed, only to be opened by the blinding light of the cafeteria. I notice Piper sitting alone at one of the tables, not eating anything. Then some guys come up to her and laugh. Uh oh.

I go closer so I can hear what they're saying.

"Piper! What the hell are you doing sitting here all alone?"

Shit. Piper's not answering them.

"Come on Piper!" One of the guys laughs and touches her inappropriately. "Talk to me."

Another guy with red hair laughs, "Ew, why would you want to go out with _her_ she's goddamn ugly!"

Piper's guy friend, Justin comes up to them and glares, "Leave her alone, get away!"

They unwillingly leave. I bet they're on pot or something ridiculous like that. I walk over to them and hear Justin say, "Piper, don't listen to them, you're beautiful."

"No I'm not." She huffs, and puts her head on the table; her eyes are rimmed red.

"Those guys are such idiots Pipe." I rub her on the back and lean on her shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, you're beautiful, you have breasts. Your life is at ease." I can tell Piper is trying so hard not to cry, and it breaks my heart.

**Piper**

I hate this world, I really do. People are so rude, and ugh, why don't they like me? I furiously mix the eggs and milk together. The smell of it makes me sick; I don't want to eat it, yet I'm still cooking it. Cookies are browning in the oven; they used to smell good, now they don't. I take them out and see that they are horribly burnt. Little pieces of black charcoal, I throw them out. They're so imperfect, I can relate. Oh well, I wasn't going to eat them any anyways.

The house is really empty this time. Phoebe is at ballet lessons, and Prue is at some class or another. Our house is an old Victorian, so it creaks really easily. It freaks me out. I leave the milk and eggs out to slowly rot, and run upstairs to my bed. I don't really know what to do with these feelings, what can I do besides cry and scream? God, why did I have to be so ugly? Why couldn't I have been born perfect like Prue and Phoebe?

It's no use, I can't seem to find anything that will satisfy this hunger; nothing will work. The phone rings, and I run to pick it up. "Hey Grams, why are you calling? You shouldn't…"

"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do young lady, I called here to talk to my pretty young granddaughters and that's what I'll do." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Well unfortunately, you get one ugly old granddaughter, cause your other pretty ones are off having a life." I laugh half-heartedly, trying to make it sound like a joke.

"Are you off on this kick again, Piper? How many times do I have to tell you this isn't true? You're lovely." Grams coughs into the phone.

I decide to change the subject for the better of it all, "So how are you feeling Grams?"

"Just fine." She says, slowly. But I can hear the pain in just her voice; I can't lose her. My mother died when I was five, my father left when I was three, and my older sister is beginning to fade away, I cannot just lose Grams. "Where are your sisters?" She asks, it's a subject changing parade, we're not comfortable enough to talk to each other about the things that bother us, even though I've known Grams my whole life.

"Prue's taking some classes at the University, and Phoebe is at ballet."

"I'm glad Prudence didn't stay mad forever about her photography school. It's good she can finally move on."

"I know Grams, but she really loved it." I say into the phone and hear a tap on the shoulder behind me.

"Really love what?" Prue smirks a little at me, and taps her foot on the floor, waiting for me to give her the phone.

I walk off to my room, as I hear Grams say, "Prudence! How are you?"


	2. Why do you care?

**Phoebe**

I do a lot of dancing these days. I take hip-hop, ballet, and modern, but I like ballet best. It makes me seem graceful, not like a screw-up, which is what I really am. I watch all the other girls get in line for leaps, and soon the line bears down to me. I take a sort of running start and feel myself propel into the air. The music behind me, slow and classical, I can feel it seep into my veins as I leap again. I feel like my body is air, just air and nothing else, if I close my eyes, I can see clouds pass by.

I am stopped abruptly by the voice of my teacher, Ana Yuri, "Good job Miss Halliwell." I like Miss Yuri; she is an amazing teacher, unlike the other teacher for my age group Mr. Ivanovich. Mr. Ivanovich takes it so seriously and doesn't care for fun; I dread the time I will have to spend with him, because in the middle of the year, we switch teachers.

In front of me is my friend, Marina Saffron; we are lined up at the barre, me looking at my fingers against the mirror. We are instructed to put our hands on the barre, and lift our legs out far behind us, I feel as if mine is being detached from me. Parents and siblings start coming in, Marina's mother, father, and two year old brother come to pick her up. I want a family like that. I have never actually remembered my parents. It doesn't help that my father is still alive, and because of what a bastard Prue tells him as, I wish he were dead. Then maybe, I could miss him properly. According to Prue he is dead, but I know the truth, he's alive and I'll meet him one day. I look in the mirror behind me and see Prue's face, watching my dance. Her blue eyes are on me, watching intently, there isn't a certain expression on her face, and she's just watching me. I stop dancing and turn around to see her, "Hey Prue."

Her eyes are still on me, but her face breaks into a slow smile. "You're an amazing dancer."

I can tell she really means this, and I hug her, "Thanks sis." I look down, "I'm really sorry about your photography. I know how you feel, if someone took ballet from me, I could never live."

"Pheebs, um…" She looks a little bit embarrassed, but smiles for show.

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"I'm just really proud of you, Pheebs, never quit your dancing."

Prue 

I watch my little sister take her brown hair out of her tight bun, and pull a pair of jeans over her leotard. I feel a pang in my heart, I love Piper, but Phoebe will always be my baby, and seeing her dance reminds me she's not as young as I'd like her to be. She's grownup so much, it's hard to believe, become a young woman. I'm glad she still has the same spirit as she did when she was younger, or I don't think I'd be able to deal with her. Of course she's a little bit more rebellious as a teenager, but she's sweet, and freehearted. Sometimes I feel sorry for her, the life she has to go through, and sometimes I'm envious that she doesn't remember mom's funeral, or anything else for that matter. It's hard on all of us, everything that's happened.

"Prue, hellooo Prue? You there?" Phoebe waves her hand in front of my face, "We need to leave."

I leave my train of thought and pick Phoebe's ballet bag up, "Lets go home and see what Piper cooked for us."

"She better have cooked something vegetarian this time!" Phoebe said, shaking her hair out, from the way it was molded in the bun.

I open the door and escort her to the front seat, "I bet she has. So Pheebs how was school?"

"Do you like, HAVE to ask me that everyday, it's kinda annoying." I raise my eyebrows at her, geez someone's pissy.

"Well missy, if I have to DRIVE you to school everyday, I think I deserve to know what's going on there." Ugh, how come everything always ends up in us fighting?

"We talked about friggin rocks! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Phoebe rolls her eyes at me.

"Don't use that language." I say quietly.

"What are you my f…ing mother?" Excuse me? I am like a mother to her, I take care of her when she's sick, what is she talking about?

"Phoebe…"

"You're not, okay! I never met her! The only one who can tell me what to do is Grams, and guess what Grams is in the hospital, so seriously, don't. You're my sister!"

"Phoebe what is the goddamn matter with you? I try to start a conversation but no…"

"You're not my mother. You're not anything to me." This hurts me. I can't let it hurt me, why is it hurting me? She loves me. She's known me her whole life. I close my eyes; I hate teenagers.

**Phoebe**

I hate myself right now, for how I was to Prue. She's been trying so hard; it's just, just… I don't know. I run out into the evening air, it's still light out, but I know it's going to get dark soon. I want to run somewhere. Somewhere where I can't hurt anyone, but I don't want to be alone. The cool air hits me like a ton of bricks while I run, faster than I ever have. I pause to slow down; I'm about a mile away from home now, stooped outside someone's house on the sidewalk.

A shadow comes up behind me, every footstep making my heart pound, "Phoebe?"

I sigh in relief, looking at who is there, "Oh, Ryder, you scared me."

Ryder looks scared, there is a flash of alarm in his own eyes, "Phoebe, you can't be here right now."

"Why not?" I don't know whats happening, but Ryder is scaring me.

"Just go!" Ryder looks rushed and pained.

"I-I just ran like a mile to get here." I say.

He shoves me, "Leave." I run away and look at my arm; there is no bruise, although the sheer force of him has jolted me. I hide behind a bush near his house to see whats going on, I know it's something I'll regret later.

"Ryder, where the hell are you," A deep voice comes out of the house.

"R-right here dad." He seems scared.

Then a booming figure comes up to Ryder, "What the f… are you doing outside now, I told you to be inside and help your mother." Then, he does something I would never expect for him to do; he slaps Ryder across the face. I can tell it stings, I can tell Ryder wants to cry, right when the mark turns bright pink across his face. I gasp, and quickly put my hand over my mouth. I had no idea what Ryder was going through; I had no idea. There's more, I want to go home a lie under the covers, but instead I have to see Ryder getting punched out by his father. And then they go inside.

I'm left alone in the shear darkness, my breath, the only thing I can hear in front of me. I've been here for a while, the breezes numbing my shoulders, and me clutching my small sweatshirt. Every now and then I look towards his house to see if he's okay, but I hear no sound. The air sweeps past his house, making eerie noises. My heart starts pounding again, and I want to run. I can't run anywhere in this darkness, I'm trapped here. A few minutes I sit here, wondering what to do, when light flashes in my eyes. Someone gets out of the car, and slams the door shut behind them.

"Phoebe, oh thank god." I can hear Piper's voice.

Piper 

I can see Phoebe's face, illuminated in the moonlight, peering through the thicket. I run to her and hug her; she hugs me back tightly. Prue hugs her too and looks relieved. I have never seen Prue be so worried before, it reminds me how much Prue really does care about Phoebe. She had been pacing all over the house, spitting out all the curses she knows.

"Phoebe I was soooo worried." Prue hugs Phoebe even more tightly, and Phoebe clings on fast. Something has happened to her, I know it. Oh my gosh, what did happen to her, it's dark, she's in front of this crappy house… oh my god.

Uh oh, Prue is done being worried and has gone straight to plain pissed off.

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell, where the hell do you get off on running away? It's almost eleven o'clock! Do you think this would make me even less mad at you after today!"

Phoebe's response is even worse, nothing, no witty sarcastic comment, just silence. It's not like Phoebe; it makes me worry even more.

"Shhh, Prue." Phoebe looks around cautiously.

"Come on get in the car!" Prue says harshly, "Get in!"

The ride home is mostly silent, except for Prue muttering swears, and me turning my head to look at Phoebe every now and then. Her head is pressed against the window, her eyes looking out at the drizzling night sky. We stop at the manor and get in, Prue disappears up to her room, and Phoebe starts to, I stop her.

"Phoebe what happened?" She knows her concern shows through her face, but she won't let me in so easily.

"Me and Prue just had a fight, that's all." She coughs, and steps up the first stair. I grab her sweatshirt.

"Phoebe, I know that, but… You seem like there's something else bothering you."

"There is nothing else Pipe, quit worrying."

"Phoebe, please." I see her close her eyes and sigh.

"Nothing." There was a time when Phoebe could tell me anything. She would come into my room at obscure times like two in the morning and cry. She would talk to me about what was on her mind, and how she was glad she had someone who listened to her. Then, she turned fifteen.

I let her go upstairs, watching her disappear into the darkness of a hallway. As much as she doesn't want to be, she's so much like Prue. I used to think Phoebe was open about everything, but now she's really good at hiding. She used to suck at keeping secrets, and Prue would yell at her for telling. See, Prue and Phoebe are both bad listeners, which is probably why I am the mediator. I was born the mediator between those two. Their relationship is extremely complicated; they love each other so much, yet are constantly fighting. I guess that's what happens when you put two headstrong girls with each other, especially since one uses her big sister powers against the other one. I don't know what exactly I can do for each of them.

My stomach rumbles, and I realize I haven't eaten anything all day. I walk into the kitchen and look in the fridge and pig out. I drink two diet cokes, eat four bananas, and a never ending bought of chips. After I finish, I feel fat, a pig, horrible. I can feel my thighs expanding, and realize; I don't deserve any of it. I don't deserve to eat, there are people starving in far away countries, people that are better then me. I'm so selfish; I wonder what I can do to get rid of the food. I wonder what I can do to fill that ever lasting hunger that I've had since Grams got into the hospital. An idea pops into my head; I've been reading this book about a girl named Isabelle who throws up. All she does is put her fingers down her throat and magically, her sins come up. I lean over the sink and put my two fingers down my throat as far as I can. My stomach contracts hard, and all the food I just ate comes up. I wipe the back of my hand on my mouth and breath hard. Every part of me feels sick and scared. My stomach hurts now, and I feel dizzy, but somehow contented. I know I will be doing this again.


	3. Sinking Feeling

Prue 

I wake up at five in the morning with a sinking feeling in my stomach. Something has happened here, I just don't know what. I step outside of Phoebe's room and walk in, she's asleep, her breathing rhythmic and easy, she looks like an angel. Her light brown hair is sprawled out behind her; it looks like she fell asleep while reading a book. I see a pink book in her hand; it's her diary. I have an urge to read it; I want to know how she's feeling about me, and why she ran away. I was so worried, and I know something strange happened last night, because Phoebe wasn't acting like herself. I turn away from Phoebe's room and enter Piper's. Piper looks worn out, older then usual, but she's also beautiful in a good natural way. Her eyes are closed tight and her arms crossed against her hard. I'm always worried about Piper, I worry about Phoebe, but I know when something's wrong with her. It's hard to know when something is wrong with Piper. She and I have something in common; we don't like to talk about our feelings. I like to hide mine, so other people will be protected, but I think she hides hers because she doesn't think anyone will listen. I just wish she would give me the chance to listen to her. I used to check her wrists every night to see if she cut herself, promising I would never let her do such a thing. For some reason, she hates herself, she has low self-esteem and it makes me cry for her. She's an amazing person, better than anyone I know, and she doesn't give herself credit for it. I wish she could just be her own person, instead of trying to please everyone. That's impossible. I myself have never tried to do that, ever since mom died, I found out the hard way, that you need to be tough to live life. You have to pretend you don't give a shit what people think, even if you really do.

I've learned to be tough over the years; even Phoebe said it once to me, that my heart's hardened. When she was younger, ten or eleven, she asked me why I never let anyone in. I looked at her admiringly, wishing I could love so easily, without fear of being hurt. I told her, I let her in my heart, her and Piper and Grams, and that was enough.

Phoebe 

It's the weekend, and I am happy about it. Actually, I have mixed feeling about it. Part of me wants to leave the Manor, because I can't face Prue and Piper, but part of me doesn't want to go back to school, because I don't want to have to face Ryder. I wish I had never run away, I wish Prue and me never had fought. I feel like there's a thousand pound weight on my shoulder, getting heavier and heavier with each step. I really don't want it to crush me. Ryder's secret is a terrible thing. I don't know if I should call the police. I know I ultimately won't end up doing it, because some part of me is scared for Ryder and even of him. Mostly though, I'm scared of his father.

"Phoebe?" Prue lightly taps on my door.

"Yeah?" My voice sounds different to me, forced.

"Pheebs, lets talk." Prue enters my room and sits right on my bed. I bury my head in my pillows. "I know this whole thing has been tough on both of us." She lies down next to me so I can see her eyes too. "I've been really stressed lately…" She looks at me for an answer, like that was a question or something.

"It's understandable."

"I want you to know I'm there for you, no matter how busy I am." I know this is a lie. Soon, I'll muster up the courage to talk to her about Ryder and she'll be working, flipping her hand at me, shooing me away.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to tell me anything Pheebs, cause I swear I'll listen." She looks at me seriously, her eyes not blinking once. I have the urge to tell her, I want to so bad…

"No. Everything's fine." God, why did I do that?

"Phoebe," She looks hurt, I can see it in her eyes, but she blinks it away.

I want to cry into her shoulder so badly. "Prue, I'm okay."

She looks at me one last time, and I can see her mascara is running, "If you need to talk I'm down the hall." She closes the wooden door behind her, and like a vision I can almost see her lean against the door in her own room and cry.

The phone rings, and quickly I pick it up. I've been so paranoid lately.

"Hello?"

A rough voice says hi back, "Hi Phoebe."

"Ryder." And as soon as I know it, my voice becomes all breathy.

"Phoebe, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" I know what, why did I have to ask that?

"I know what you saw last night."

"Oh, that." I sigh- almost too loudly into the phone.

"Look, did you tell anyone?" He says quickly.

"No."

"Good, please don't. Can you keep that promise to me?" He sounds worried.

"Yeah, of course Ryder."

"Thanks babe, I knew there was a reason I liked you. Listen, you wanna go out sometime?" He sounds like he's smiling now.

"Sure."

"Is Thursday night okay?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Cool."

"Bye babe."

"Bye Ryder." I hang up the phone, slowly.

I couldn't believe what I just said and heard. And now I definitely can't tell my sisters, it is a known fact now that Ryder doesn't want me to tell.

**Piper**

I sit on my bed, trying to muster up the courage to look in the mirror. I can't, somehow I feel guilty, for being me. I don't deserve to look in the mirror, who knows? I'll probably shatter it with one look. I've thrown up twice today, and I'm quite proud of myself, I still haven't gotten caught. Prue would kill me if she found out, but what she doesn't know is that it's for the best. She doesn't know that I have to disappear from this world, that this is the only way I can make people happy. I don't like this emptiness that I feel inside of me.

I lean back, and my hair falls around my face, I want it to smother me, leave me breathless so I never come back. I have to stop thinking of myself… I should be thinking of Phoebe of course. I should figure out what is wrong with her before I vanish into thin air, as I so want to.

I step outside of my room, and realize the air in there smells stale. The air in our hallway is sweet, and new, but I can tell it too has experienced sorrow. Phoebe and Prue's doors are shut securely. They are right next to each other, with Prue's bathroom in between. I can imagine them both crying on either side of the bathroom, not knowing how much the other one cares for them.

I don't know if I want to talk to either of them, I have a feeling that they might look at me once and figure out what I have been doing. Instead of knocking on their doors, and having a heart to heart chat, I go downstairs and look out the window. It's January, and in other places there must be snow. I wish we had snow, it seems like we are missing something crucial.


	4. Voices In My Head

I sit down on the chair, thinking about things. I used to think about my future, how I would turn out when I got older; what my kids would look like. I always used to think I would be married to some wonderful angel of a man, and have two kids, a boy and a girl. But I know that will never happen. Now when I think, I wonder what date I'm going to make it to. Will I exist to see myself graduate, or will I disappear before? I think about suicide a lot, but I don't know what or who will push me over the edge. I don't really have a plan, so I guess the best thing for me to do is just throw up and see what happens.

**Prue**

Ugh, today is a Sunday, which means tomorrow is a Monday, which means I have to go back to school. My sisters don't know that I'm not taking a photography course; I'm taking a course in appraisal, because apparently they don't **have** photography. I'm going to end up at a museum, the place that children fear, and when I take my kids to work they'll pull at my leg and ask to leave. I guess I should try harder to make myself a career in photography, but right now I don't believe I can. Since Grams is sick, I'm going to have to support this family, and a photographer's pay is close to nil.

It's all dreams; I wish they were true. I wish Phoebe could become a professional dancer, instead of ending up at some dull office job, I wish Piper could settle down with a wonderful husband and own a restaurant, and I wish I could become a photographer and marry my boyfriend Andy. Andy… I haven't heard from him in a while, I haven't seen him ever since I left for school. I wonder if he still lives here. I should give him a call; I'm tired of being alone.

I pick up the black phone in my hands, run my fingers around the buttons. I press the on button and listen to the dial tone loud, long, and persisting. It buzzes in my ear, telling me, taunting me_, Andy doesn't love you anymore, he never did; he's actually done something with his life, unlike you_. I slam it down into the cradle and spend what seems like an hour staring at it.

**Phoebe**

"Can anyone tell me what kind of rock schist is?" There are snickers across the room. I roll my eyes; these people are so immature. Okay, yeah it sounds like shit, get over it, I just wanna get out of this stupid class. "The name is not something to laugh over, all your grades, however are."

I don't care what grade I have, or what kind of rock schist is. How could this possibly affect me in life? I'm not on my way of becoming a geologist, so why should I care? I feel like screaming out to Mr. Murphy, **tell me why I should care**. The answer is metamorphic and class goes on, slowly, the clock ticking about every hour.

"Miss Halliwell, do you hear me? What does pumice look like?"

"A piece of Schist." I say, and yawn.

"Miss Halliwell, that is not appropriate for our class, but since you used one of our vocab terms, I'll let you off easy, Miss Brinn, would you like to tell me the answer?"

Ana Brinn nods and quietly says, "Its light colored with many holes."

"Good, alright, see Miss Halliwell? If you pay attention like Miss Brinn, you'll get the answer."

I don't want to push Prue farther then she already is, otherwise I'd tell this arrogant teacher where his rocks really should go… up his… But a call to the principal would mean another 'juvenile delinquent' chat from Prue. Somehow that conversation would lead to Ryder, and I don't want that.

The bell rings and I shoot out of my chair, it's lunch and half an hour until English. I sit with Rina, Kelly, and Allison at lunch. I look around for Piper; I can't see her anywhere. I see Justin and grab him by the back of his shirt.

"Do you know where Piper is?"

"No, I was just looking for her…" Justin looks a little worried.

"Did she have any trouble with those jerks today?"

"Which jerks?" Rina asks, Rina knows everything, so she probably would know where Piper is.

"Uhh, you know, jocks, one has red hair, I think they're juniors."

"The one with red hair is Kale and the others are, Jonah, Eli, and Jeff." Rina talks like she's reading off some internal database. "They didn't bother Piper today."

Kelly rolls her eyes and sighs, "I went out with Kale once, he's such an asshole."

"Mmm hmm, so where do you think Piper is?" I ask, and softly punch Allison.

Allison is in dreamland right now, ever since she got back from rehab, she's gotten a bit… different. "Oh what?"

"Haven't you been listening to a word they said Al?" Kelly asks, looking at Allison, who picks at her cuticles.

"Yeah, I think I saw Piper go into the bathroom."

"Kay thanks Al." I say, and grab Justin.

"I'm not allowed to go into the girls room." He whines.

"Yeah, but you're the only one that can make Piper feel better for whatever weirdness she's going through."

"Not true."

I see Piper in the hallway, and run up to her, "Piper, we've been looking for you."

She smiles at me, but looks tired, and not well, "Well, I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay." I spot Ryder drinking out of a water fountain and push Piper in the other direction. It's too late; he's spotted me.

"Phoebe!" He runs up to me and kisses me on the lips, his mouth smoky and semi sweet. He smiles at me, and strokes my hair. He looks over at Piper, "Who's this?"

I know what Piper is thinking, Ryder thinks she's a geek, but she doesn't know that, and she's going to tear herself up over it. "This is my sister, Piper, and her friend Justin."

"Nice to meet you." Ryder says sweetly, he's suddenly Mr. Polite guy.


	5. The Deadliest Sin of Them All

Piper 

"You too." I look Phoebe's boyfriend over from head to toe. He is two years older than her, in my own grade. I've known Phoebe to be a little risk taker when it comes to everything, but she probably hasn't heard the rumors I've heard about this Ryder guy. His skin is a light brown, from far away it looks white, his hair is a buzz-cut that's grown back, and he wears preppy clothes. From what I've heard, he's a rich user, with drug issues. I will NOT let Phoebe get into drugs, although I'm fairly sure she already has. I guess that's the reason why I'm here, to protect Phoebe, and that's not even my full time job, it's Prue's.

"So," He says, putting his arm around Phoebe's waist, "You're Phoebe's sister."

"I know." I say, tired of all this, "I don't look anything like her."

"No, no I can see the resemblance."

Phoebe eyes me to see my reaction. "Sure." I say, wanting to laugh out loud.

"You're both gorgeous, unfortunately I only have my eye on one gorgeous girl right now." Ryder smiles at me and tickles Phoebe. Okay, so maybe this guy isn't so bad, but he can't be talking about me, right? "Is Justin your boyfriend?"

We both blush, "Uhm, no." To some people, just being friends with a boy means to them you're going out. I like Justin, but haven't ever thought of that. He's my best friend, which means he knows all sorts of freaky things about me.

A few hours later, the bell rings, and I have to stay good on my bargain to Phoebe. She's making me go out for ice cream with Ryder and her and Justin. I tried not to; it's going to be tough to find a way to get to the bathroom with everyone watching me. Besides, whenever I take bathroom breaks at restaurants, Phoebe sees it as an excuse to gossip and come to the bathroom with me.

"So what do you want?" The waiter asks me.

"I'm not really hungry." I say, putting down my menu.

"Piper." Phoebe warns, "Order something." She says, as though I would ruin her reputation by not ordering something.

"Uh, okay fine, I'll have a chocolate ice cream."

"What size?" I want to get a small, but I see Phoebe glaring at me, and know she will be suspicious. Chocolate is my favorite flavor of ice cream and she knows that.

"Medium," I say, playing it safe.

"Alright,"

She takes Phoebe's order- HUGE banana split, oh well, she has the right metabolism, Ryder's- soft serve dipped in chocolate, and Justin's- plain vanilla. When our order comes, I look at my chocolate. It's taunting me; my mouth waters, but my stomach rolls up in nausea.

"So," Justin says to Ryder, "Why haven't I seen you in school before? You ARE in our grade right?"

Ryder doesn't seem to like Justin; I don't blame him; he's being so embarrassing, but he obliges, "My father and I just moved here."

"Oh, from where?" I guess Justin is trying to protect Phoebe; she's like a little sister to him too.

"Philadelphia."

"Really?"

"Okay, Jus, can we stop with the Spanish inquisition?" Phoebe rolls her eyes and turns to Ryder.

"You've got something on your mouth," He says.

"Really wha?" She gets cut off because Ryder pulls her into a long kiss and licks it off. Phoebe looks surprised, but smiles and continues kissing. Justin and I are both focusing only on our ice cream and nothing else. If I were Prue, I'd tell him to get his hands of my little sister, but I'm not.

Sometimes I can feel this strong jealousy for Phoebe, it can be mistaken for everything, even hate. I once took a test telling what deadly sin I was, and I was envy. I hate it when I'm envious, which is almost everyday. I don't know why but it's a hate deep inside me that I can't get rid of. Right now I hate Phoebe for having the better life, being a better person than me.

I slowly eat the ice cream, watching Phoebe and Ryder make out each step of the way. It feels creamy against the back of my throat, and I can feel the calories and ugly adding up. Ugh.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to the bathroom." I say to Phoebe, Justin looks helpless, all alone with the flirts. I almost feel bad.

I make sure the public bathrooms are empty, before entering a stall. It's horrible because this ice cream place can only afford one bathroom, so it's coed. I don't want any guys, or anyone for that matter, to hear me.

I can already see myself being empty, and it makes me excited. I don't know why, I just want to be empty.

I force a finger down my throat, feeling, tasting the bitterness, and breathing hard. My throat hurts strongly, but I don't care. I really don't.

I pop a fat free mint into my mouth, and leave the stall. Ryder is they're washing his hands, and looking at me. I pray he didn't hear me, but obviously he has. "So, now I know your secret."

My heart stops. This is the end. He's going to tell Phoebe, who'll tell Prue, and oh god, who knows what'll happen?

"Don't worry paranoid, I won't tell. I think this world needs more secrets. It makes it more interesting."

"You're-you're not?"

"Look, whether you decide to tell is up to you, I won't spoil your fun." You think this is fun? You don't know anything about secrets. It helps to think this, but I can't help but be eternally grateful.


	6. Reputation Ruins All

Prue 

I walk outside the campus and sit under a shady tree. It is warm and sunny here, almost too hot. If I were in New England right now, it would be snowing, and freezing. I'd drink hot cocoa while looking through my portfolio. If I could teleport there, I would, in fact that would make my life a whole lot easier. My friend Derek comes and sits down next to me. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Photography."

"Photography? Why would you want to do photography, that's so boringgg!" He drags out his g and I know he's being sarcastic, he knows some about me, but not a whole lot, after all, and we just met in one of our "interesting" courses.

"Yeah, well." I feel exhausted; suddenly I'm confused. So confused, and angry. I don't get it, I'm only twenty, I can't even legally drink; yet I'm saddled with all this f…ing responsibility. Why is it always me? Why do I have to be the oldest? I should be able to do what I want; I'm twenty freaking years old for god's sake. Derek looks at me weirdly, and I realize I'm having a melt down, in my head. I quickly compose myself and smile back at him; melt downs are for when you're under the covers and no one is looking.

"What's wrong?" He asks, looking at me straight in the eyes. For the first time I notice that one of his eyes are blue and the other is brown, I guess I've been too immersed in myself to see anyone else.

"Just a little stressed out with taking care of my sisters and all."

"Well I would think you would be, Prue. But you're all they've got so hold on."

"Yep, I'm all they've got." I get up and smile at him, "Well I better go home,"

"Nice talkin' to ya Prue." He says.

"You too." I say and put the car keys in the ignition. I drive recklessly back to the Manor, I'm all they have. I keep saying to myself, you can't leave them now; you're all they have.

These are the words that are lodged in my brain during the whole ride home; and I know if I don't keep repeating them, I just may leave.

Phoebe 

The drive home is silent, especially after we drop Justin off. Something is different, something that I can't put my finger on. But Piper is sitting there, looking off into space, and Ryder, instead of keeping his eyes on the road, is keeping them on Piper. He's staring at her intently, smiling in a way that he knows something, and he's happy to have this information. "Ryder!" I yell, as we swerve past a truck. "Keep your fucking eyes on the road!"

"Phoebe, don't talk to me like that." At first I think he's joking, but he's dead serious, there's something in his eyes that tells me this.

My voice gets lower, "I'm sorry." I'm a little creeped out by this sudden mood swing, and I don't want it to happen again.

He smiles at me and his eyes get bright again, "It's okay, just don't do that again."

Piper gives me a worried look, and I roll my eyes back at, her.

"So how did everyone like their ice-cream?" Ryder asks, looking directly at Piper.

"It was really good." Piper says quietly, "Really good."

"Yeah, thanks for paying Ryder." I say, putting my hand on his.

"No problem babe." He stops by the manor and pulls me into a full kiss, his breath hot in my mouth.

"Bye." Piper tells him, and drags me out of the car. He waves to us and winks at me.

Once he drives off she says, "Ryder huh?"

"Yeah, I really like him, isn't he nice? He's nice." I suck in the air and look at Prue, her hand's on her hips, shouting something at us through the window.

"We better go inside before Prue kills us." Piper says, ignoring my question.

"Didn't I tell you guys not to get in the car with random boys?" Prue has us sit on the couch.

"That's Phoebe's boyfriend." Piper puts in smugly.

"Aren't you too young for eighteen year olds?" Prue asks.

"He's seventeen." I put in, knowing I'm in trouble.

"You're a freshman and he's a junior. Phoebe." She sounds disappointed, so I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I think she should break up with him, find someone her own age." Piper says. I glare at her, feeling embarrassment rush to my face, Piper usually sides with me, this means that Prue definitely is going to try to stop me from going out with him.

"Okay, Pheebs, you are not going out with this guy." Prue says, nodding, knowledgeably.

"No. What the hell? You didn't even meet him? He's so nice. You can't do this!" I can feel my body get tense and Piper rolls her eyes at me.

**Piper**

Phoebe is mad at me, and I can tell. After all, I'm using this to my own advantage. I don't know what, but something makes my mouth open and say, "I think Phoebe and him are having sex."

"What?" Phoebe says, getting up and screaming, her brown hair flying past her face.

My mouth opens again, I can't control it, "Yeah, they were like all over each other before."

"Phoebe, we can't have this. I can't believe you would be so immature, you can get pregnant; you know the risks! God Damnit Phoebe, do you have to defy everything I tell you?"

"We are not having sex, okay? We are NOT!"

Prue looks disbelieving of Phoebe and disappointed. "I can't believe you would do this to me! You know how much of a hard time I've been having. You know, it's not a piece of cake taking care of you and your petty problems, but I try, you could at least help me, but you need to defy me don't you?"

"Prue, let me just say it wasn't MY choice to have you come and take over. I tried to help you, but look; to you I'm still just a little kid. Every time I try to explain something to you, you don't listen rationally. We didn't have sex! How come you always listen to Piper, it's not like she's a saint or anything, she was flirting with my boyfriend!" Phoebe glares at me, and I gulp uneasily. I didn't flirt with Ryder, he flirted with me, which is why I'm worried about Phoebe going out with him in the first place. I would tell Prue that Phoebe is right, but I can't get a word in edgewise.

"Well right now you haven't really proven to me that you should be treated like an adult. Piper has never done anything wrong, she's responsible, and caring. You… I don't know what to make of you." Prue shakes her head and sighs and Phoebe who's fuming in anger.

"But, Prue, I'm totally wrong. I'm sorry for saying that Phoebe, I must-

Prue shakes her head yet again, "Don't worry Piper, you don't have to stick up for Phoebe, it's okay, Phoebe will be dealt with accordingly."

Prue 

I am totally clueless as to what I am going to do. Sure, I've yelled at Phoebe before and played the mother, but when it came to the extreme punishment I always handed her over to Grams. This is something that I obviously cannot do. I don't know whether to give her a pack of condoms, or yell at her endlessly. I wish there was some sort of class that could teach you this. Phoebe has run upstairs and slammed the door behind her. I dig in my drawers and find a pack of condoms under a mass of clothing. I sure haven't used them in awhile, and to tell the truth, I'm a little bit jealous of Phoebe. I don't know what I'm going to say to her when I give these to her. I told Grams I would take care of Piper and Phoebe, especially Phoebe. What happens if she gets pregnant or some horrible disease or something? I just hope I don't have to give her the birds and bees speech again. I knock on the wooden door, and I can hear her rustle against the bed sheets. I wonder if Phoebe was telling the truth about her and Ryder, I hope so, but knowing Phoebe, she isn't.


	7. Fights, Flirts, and above all, Sisters

"Phoebe." I open the door and step inside her room. It looks in its usual state, messy. Our house is an antique Victorian, so it's always odd when I step inside Phoebe's room and see an antique room that is trying to be modern.  
She has posters of various pants plastered on the wooden doors, stickers on the walls, and a queen-sized bed plopped in the middle of the room. She is curled up in her covers, pretending to read something.

"Phoebe." I say again, sitting on her bed, and she kicks me.

"Get out." She says in a low voice, "If you want to live get the hell out."

"Phoebe," I take a deep breath, "I was wrong, I'm willing to listen to your point of view."

"Prue, that's just it, you've already done the damage, you can't make up after that." Phoebe says, glaring at me. "I can't believe even after all I promised you, you still don't trust me. You know what? Maybe I should have sex; maybe I should, because you think I defied you. You know I was keeping myself from doing that kind of stuff, but now that our little truce hasn't mattered to you, I should."

I remember when she was twelve, she promised me that she would never have sex until she was eighteen, or else she would have to go up to Grams and tell her, I told her I would force her. Of course, she agreed, but was a little skeptical because I didn't have an end of the deal where I would get punished. I hadn't even factored that in, I thought she forgot about that.

"Though I don't think it would matter, because Grams is almost dead."

"Phoebe, don't say things like that."

"Why not? You're already mad at me." Phoebe said, pretending to read the book she is holding.

"You've got the book upside-down," I smirk, "Phoebe, I believe you. I don't think you're like that."

"Oh really? Because you seemed to think I was some kind of… I don't know… downstairs…"

I hate having to admit I was wrong, if I have to do it one more time after this, I swear… "Phoebe, I was wrong, I can be impulsive, you know that about me, I was worried. I've got a lot on my plate right now, I didn't want this to be one of those things."

"Geez, Prue, then just freaking say that in the first place. But really, if you make one more false accusation at me, there won't be a chance to apologize." Phoebe says, and puts down her book. I embrace her, and strangely she hugs back. "Things have been hard for me too, Prue, since Grams was in the hospital. Don't think it's just you."

"I don't, Pheebs. I know we all are on our last nerve right now. Anyways," I take out the pack of condoms I was planning to give, "I decided that instead of yelling at you when you… you know, I would give you these, because to tell you the truth," I lean down in a whisper, "I didn't exactly follow that pact."

"Wow, Prue," Phoebe is actually sort of tearing up, "That means a lot to me."

"Wow, who knew the only thing keeping you from your emotions was a pack of condoms?" I playfully punch my little sister who punches me back.

"Right." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, it's good to talk to you without actually fighting. You have a very likeable personality."

Phoebe laughs, "Why thank you miss Prue."

"So tell me about whats his name?" I say, intrigued about this so-called boy.

"You mean Ryder?"

"Yeah."

"Well…"

Phoebe 

The house is totally dark and my clock says three a.m., but I don't care. I've been having horrible dreams about mom again. It's always the same, a faceless woman is holding a little baby girl, and then she drops her on the ground and leaves. The baby screams out, but nobody comes. Finally there are footsteps and the police come, cooing the crying baby, talking about how it's mother drowned. Then the images always go into a slightly realistic scene, except it's in black and white. I can see mom, her face as clear as I can remember, standing on a dock in Camp Skylark, my old summer camp. A monster comes up from the lake and engulfs her with water. She chokes until she dies, water eating up her insides. At this point I always see Prue when she's about six or seven, running down the dock and a strange man stopping her. I hate this dream. It always feels like a Déjà Vu, which is silly because, even though I'd love it to exist, magic doesn't.

I try to close my eyes again, praying that the images won't chase me, but there's no such luck, I can hear little Prue's screams ring out in my ears. My door slowly opens and Prue's face appears. She must really not have a life, or care about me so much that she comes into my room every night at three to check on me.

"Prue?"

She jumps, "Phoebe you scared the crap outta me! What are doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I say, quietly, as she comes in.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep, I was just working on a paper that's due." She's lying of course: it's obvious.

"Oh."

"What are you doing up missy?" She asks, sitting on my bed, her face tired in the darkness.

I consider lying, but Prue would know, so I go right out with the truth, "Nightmares."

Prue gets under the covers, and I lay my head on hers, "About what?" She asks.

"Mom."

She looks surprised, and also sad, something you don't see every day. "Oh,"

"Yeah, it's creepy."

"Well I guess we could get some physiological meaning out of them. What were they?" Prue asks, almost fearfully.

I tell her the dreams slowly, and she reacts most to the second one.

"I remember running down that dock. And there were cops everywhere, telling to shield the little girl from her dead mother. I remember." Prue says, as if in a trance.

"I don't." I say, "I don't have any memories with her, even the bad ones." It's true; I can barely remember her face.

"Maybe sometime, we could like, look over photo albums Pheebs."

"Really?" I say; Prue never talks to me about mom for fear that she will break down and cry.

"Yep, let's go to sleep though now. I don't want to fall asleep in all my classes, and you've got ballet." Prue stifles a fake yawn.

"Ok."

"You mind if I sleep here?" Prue asks, knowing I am afraid of the dark sometimes.

"Not at all." My eyes feel droopy, and I can hear Prue whisper one last word before I nod off.

"I'm always here for you Phoebe, always."

I'm not sure if I said this while in a dream but I whisper back, "I know."

Piper 

I brush my teeth and hair, skip breakfast and run outside to talk to Phoebe. Ryder is picking us up today, and strangely Prue let this happen. I don't know what happened between those two, but there has been a lot less fighting. I think Phoebe has forgiven me for my horrid behavior, because she has been talking to me, just not that much. It's a nice day out today, but I am wearing a baggy long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. I feel the urge to scold, because Phoebe's wearing an itty-bitty jean skirt that shows much of her long tan legs, and a strappy red tank top with her hair down. She's dyed some parts of it a streaky naturalish blond so it will look good in the sun, and Prue didn't even yell at her. But, I don't want to get on false pretenses with her, so I say, "Nice hairdo Pheebs."

"Thanks, Pipe." Ryder's car comes around the corner and her eyes light up in delight. He beeps at us, "Hey cutie, hop in, I like your outfit today!" He turns to me, "Hi Piper, what's up with the baggy clothing?" He puts an emphasis on baggy to remind me that he knows.

"I'm immune to the warmth." I say getting into the backseat. Dang! That sounded good in my head!

He kisses Phoebe hungrily, and I look away, out the window. The world passes by quickly, and Ryder is going so fast that the green of the trees is a blur. Now Phoebe and Ryder have stopped kissing, and she is looking at him curiously. The incident where I found Phoebe alone in the bushes has been pushed back into my head until now, but for some reason her face has completely reverted back to the emotions of that day. Again, she looks scared as if something triggered the thought of that night.

"You okay Phoebe?" I ask, turning to her. She smiles at me, a cheerful façade.

"Totally, I'm just really bummed that it's not the weekend yet." She sighs too loudly.

"Chill, Pheebs, its one day away. We still on for Saturday night?" Ryder asks, and stops at the parking lot of the school.

"Yeah, definitely." Phoebe gets out of the car with one quick stride and Ryder opens the door for me.

"Piper," He nods.

"Thank you." I half expect Ryder to kiss my hand, but thankfully he doesn't.

"Phoebe, Piper, we have mixed lunch today, see you then." He takes his backpack, thrusts it over his shoulder, and starts to leave.

"Not without a kiss you don't." Phoebe smiles, and he kisses her on the lips, and as he leaves, he blows her a kiss.

"He's so sweet." Phoebe practically melts on me.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You're just in denial." She glares, even though she is not one to talk from all I've seen. "Anyways, I should get to class, see ya at lunch."

"Bye."

I longingly look at my sister, and wish I could've apologized.

Prue 

"Hey Grams." I sit on her bed, trying not to look at her face. I only concentrate on my shoes.

"Prudence darling." Her voice is raspy, like rocks to my ears.

"I know I haven't visited in awhile, but things have been hectic."

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd abandoned your poor old grandmother. Even your sisters came." Grams offer me a weak smile. She can't even scold me properly anymore.

"They did? When?" This is news to me; I wonder why they didn't ask me to come.

"About a week ago. I think when Piper and her friend Justin picked Phoebe up from ballet." She coughs.

"Grams, don't talk so much." I warn.

"Prudence, you asked me a question and I **will** answer it." Her real voice comes back for a second and I am tempted to jump up in surprise.

"I'm sorry."

"Anyways, it's ironic, Andy has been visiting me more than you and your sisters put together."

My heart strikes a beat, and I'm sure Grams must be confused. "Andy Trudeau? Does he still live her?"

"He just moved back from Oregon." Grams says, cheerful that she knows something her granddaughter doesn't. "He heard about me from one of his police friends, or so he says."

"Why doesn't he come visit me?"

"To tell you the truth dear, I think he's afraid." Grams laughs, but it ends up as a wheeze.

"What? Afraid of me?"

"Dear, you can be very intimidating, of course, never to me."

"Yeah, but this is Andy. I've known him since I was practically born." I choke out.

"Well it seems that you haven't made any effort to keep in touch either." It's true.

"Does he ask about me?" My heart beats faster; oh I miss him so much!

"All the time. I think next time I will set up something for you two, make him come to the manor. He's such a sweet boy."

"Yeah, it'd be nice to see him." I eye a nurse who comes in, with a needle.

"I'm sorry, but I have to give your grandmother her medicine. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." The nurse is prissy and neat. It's everything you would expect from a stereotypical nurse.

"Ok." I lean down and kiss Grams.

"Goodbye my darling. Come visit me soon."

I go back to manor, expecting Andy to be there in every corner. I wonder what I'll say to him when I see him. There is nothing I would like better then to be with him the way I was before. We used to have _it_. We were the couple that everyone admired and the ones most likely to marry. I don't know what happened after highschool, but I guess we just drifted. Andy wanted nothing more than to be an officer like his father, and I wanted to do photography, yet be with Andy at the same time. I thought, when I made the choice that I would least have something that I loved; but it turns out I didn't get either one. I don't even know what I was thinking. I don't want to end up as one of those workaholics who at the end of the day realize they only have their jobs.

I remember I have some test to take today at the university, so I grab my jacket and conscientiously run outside.

**Phoebe**

School has been a long day of staring my way through class. Mrs. Dalsoni approaches my desk right before school ends. "Phoebe I wanted to talk to you about your homework."

"What homework?" I ask, feeling a pang of annoyance, I really like Mrs. Dalsoni, and I don't want to have her on my case for something so little as not doing my homework.

"I haven't gotten any homework from you in the past week. It worries me because you are a smart girl, very good in my class."

"So?"

"Phoebe, you don't know a compliment when it bites you in the face. You are an amazing writer. Your writing is at an advanced level at your age. I wish you would just get things together, because you could really go somewhere. Have there been any problems at home?" She asks, while I concentrate on her face.

"No," I say. Her face is young but her eyes look old and for some reason pained. She has dark hair and dark eyes. I would guess for her to be about twenty-six or seven years old.

"Phoebe, I know about slacking off. Trust me, my life used to be about that, and it can lower the way people think about you and-

"Mrs. Dalsoni, to tell you the truth, I don't really care about what people think of me."

"Phoebe, listen to me. Once you start this, it's hard to stop. Kind of like smoking. I want you to go the farthest in life that you can, and be the great person that you are."

"Thanks Mrs. Dalsoni, really, but I don't really want a pep talk right now, I already have enough of those from my sisters." I wonder if Prue or Piper like called the school and told Mrs. Dalsoni to say these things. It's definitely something that they would do. Take a teacher that I respect and lower her status in my mind, just to get me to step up.

"Well its good that your sisters look out for you."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Just think about what I said, okay?"

"What are you a social worker?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"I minored in psychology, that answer your question?" She says, smirking at me.

"Definitely."

"Kay, Phoebe I'll see you around."

"See ya."

Piper 

"Phoebe!" I spot her walking out of school with her usual crowd hanging around her.

"Hi Piper," Her friends give me the New York once-over and go back to chatting. One of her cute guy friends that I have never seen before smiles at me, "Hey how come I've never seen you around before?" He's blond with puppy dog brown eyes and big dimples.

"I don't know," I shrug. Phoebe's friends smile at me as if they've just noticed me, because they got the okay that it was all right to talk to me.

"Well why don't you tell me your name and how you know Phoebe." He winks at me, and runs down the stairs of the school to stand next to me. Am I dreaming?

"Willy…" Phoebe rolls her eyes at him.

"I'm Piper," I say, he's really cute!

"My sister." Phoebe cuts in.

"Uh oh, better not get on your bad side or I'll have Phoebe to answer for." He dimples, "I'm Willy."

"He's so cute." One of the other girls says, I think its Kelly.

"I know THAT," He says, uh oh, do I sense a big ego? "But so is she."

Ok I did not just hear that right.

"Forgive Will," Rina says laughing, "He flirts with everyone. Trust me, I know I'm his twin." My heart sinks again; I thought this time was special. It makes sense though; he's got good looks he can get away with anything. Rina is equally attractive as her brother, with her own blond hair and brown eyes.

"No I don't!" He protests, cutely.

Another beautifully red haired girl who has been away in a different world answers, "Will, don't deny it." She doesn't laugh or giggle, she seems entirely serious.

"Allison, I thought you of all people would stand on my side," He turns back to me, "I can see the resemblance between you and Phoebe. Of course you're prettier."

I blush at Willy, and smile, while Phoebe rolls her eyes.

"So what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior."

"Oooh that's awesome, my friends Jonah and Eli are juniors, know them?" My heart sinks, the evil but influential jock boys.

"Uh, I guess."

"They're total jerks." Kelly puts in, "I don't know why you like them, Willy."

Another bigger quieter guy with brown hair puts in, "Kale is always a football hog, but the other guys aren't bad."

"Jackson! I didn't see you there!" Kelly says, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Jackson!" Willy winks at me, "I made a new friend!"

He turns his muscled body to me, his voice rumbles when he talks, "Hi, what's your name."

Before I can answer, Willy jumps in front of me, "This is Phoebe's sister, Piper. She's a junior, closer to your age." He jumps back to me, his eyes sparkling, "My best friend Jackson, he's a sophomore."

"Wow, you're Phoebe's sister? The one she's always complaining about?" Jackson says, and earns a playful slap from Kelly.

Phoebe immediately looks embarrassed and answers in a low voice, "No, that's my other sister Prue."

We get to the parking lot and most of the group finds rides, surprised I can drive now. Rina, Jackson, and Kelly slip off into some senior football captain's car, and Willy, Allison and Phoebe take a ride with me.

Willy insists a seat in the front, which honors me. While I drive I can't help but notice his utter handsomeness and optimism. He makes me feel good, already.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Willy asks me.

"I uh, don't have one."

"That's too bad." Willy doesn't look at all disappointed. "Speaking of boyfriends, where's that Ryder dude?"

At Ryder's name I can hear some scowls coming from Allison.

"Oh, he had to go home early, but we have a date for tomorrow." Phoebe says, looking at the floor of Grams's old car.

Willy smiles mischievously, "I'm glad he's not here Pheebs."

At this comment Phoebe rolls her eyes, "Will!" She protests.

I knew it wasn't me.


	8. Sinking Suspicions

**Prue**

In class we are studying early Greek art, which is beautiful, the many urns and pottery that has been preserved for years. I wish people could be preserved too, so that you could tell what people were like back then. It's creepy, but at least art tells a huge story, and is not as gross as some dead corpse. I don't want to concentrate on professor Winn droning on about the exact history of one Greek urn. It's too hard not to think about Andy. I missed him so much. He was the savior of my teenage years, and the help I never got after he left, but I can find it again. I just hope he still feels the same way about me as I feel about him. My friend, Annika can obviously tell I'm drifting away in my mind, because she snaps her finger quietly in my face. Annika is very studious and is likely to have the highest GPA this year. She takes her work seriously and studies even if she doesn't need to, but I have always been good with work. One of those people that never need to study, but do well on their tests anyways. Thank god.

"Prue," She hisses at me, and then buries her head into her notes. I look across the room and see her best friend, Melissa gazing off into space, winging it just like me. Their friendship doesn't make sense to me because Melissa is a party girl, but also a cynic. They don't really match, except for the fact that they are both smart.

"Between the beginning of the sixth and the end of the fourth centuries B.C., black- and red-figure techniques were used in Athens to decorate fine pottery while simpler, undecorated wares fulfilled everyday household purposes." Professor Winn says, pointing to a Greek vase on the overhead.

I can feel my head fill up with thoughts about Andy again, which I try to ignore.

Class gets out and Annika gives me a lecture about not paying attention in college. "It's not like highschool!" She shrieks, "Do you wanna get a good job?"

"Well, yeah. Speaking of jobs, I've gotta get one, even though we're still living off Grams's money, that'll probably run out."

"Don't they have some kind of policy for giving like almost underage guardians money?" Annika asks.

"Not really, plus I'm not officially a guardian."

"Bitches." Melissa mutters, catching up with us.

"Lissa!" Annika whines.

"Annik, god, stop being such a goody-goody!"

"I'm not!" Annika protests, to no avail.

"Whatever," Melissa turns to me, "So what are you doing now?"

"I was thinking of visiting an old friend."

"Yeah." Melissa says. "Well me and Annika better get going, we're going to a movie. Too bad you can't come."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

They slump off chatting about today's gossip, and laughing at each other's jokes. I've never really had a real friend like that since Andy. I suppose it's because I don't have much after class time with Piper and Phoebe, but sometimes I wish I had a best friend to gossip with. I guess the people who closest play that role in my life are Piper and Phoebe. But they have their own lives, and aren't exactly eager to talk to me.

I wonder how I'm going to find Andy. Maybe I could dial his old number… I really should before I change my mind. There's a pay phone right near the edge of the campus. A girl is gabbing on the one phone endlessly. I tap my feet impatiently, because if I don't do this fast, I will definitely chicken out.

"Oh my god, Charlie! Come on, you have to go to Irene's party tonight! If you don't, then oh god, I'll be so embarrassed." The girl practically yells this into the phone. "Charlie! Charlie!" She looks disappointed, "Fine. Yeah, yeah I love you too." She is about to put another quarter in to call another friend but I clear my throat.

"If you don't mind, could I **please** use the phone?" I never really have been that patient. She whips her red hair out of her face, giving me an evil glare.

"Fine," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks." I pick up the phone and put my quarter in, dialing the numbers I've known and called for years. It doesn't feel like it used to, it feels different, and I feel a shiver. I'm not in highschool anymore and neither is he. Oh god. The ring tone rings for what seems like hours until someone picks it up. "Hello?" The voice is male, and smooth, it hasn't changed at all.

I grip the plastic phone hard and lean into the little booth, "Hi, is this Andy Trudeau?"

"Yes, and who is this?" God, he doesn't know it's me. He doesn't remember me. It's a good thing he can't see me, because I have to stay confident, or at least sound confident.

"This is Prue… Prue Hal-

"Halliwell? Prue! Hi!" He seems genuinely excited to hear my voice. "I would've recognized your voice right away, it's just that my phone is really crappy, I need to get a new one."

"Good, I thought you had forgotten me."

"Are you the real Prue Halliwell, cause I would never forget that girl. Man, she's feisty." I can almost see him smiling into the phone, laugh lines crinkling warmly around his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me… It's just a lot of time has gone by, you know?"

"Definitely."

I can see a guy behind me, tapping his foot, just like I did. "One second," I mouth.

"Look, Andy, I really gotta go. Sorry it was so short, but I'm on a pay phone. Listen, do you want to meet somewhere for lunch?"

"Now?" My heart sinks; doesn't he want to see me?

"Yeah, I thought that…"

"Oh, okay I can do now… I-I just, is it okay if I bring someone?"

Bring who? Bring who? "Uh sure."

"Where?"

The guy behind me is pointing to his watch. "Buddy's, at two?"

"Ah, our old hangout! See you there!"

"Bye."

"Can't wait to see you."

I hang up the phone; maybe things haven't changed so much after all.

Phoebe 

"People! Listen up! Today is Hispanic Dance Day, which means we're going to be learning some salsa!" Dana, the teacher for international dance, has her hair up in a peppy do with a long red skirt protruding out from under her 'Bay Dance has the beat' shirt. "Now, I want you all to choose a partner." The girls all rush to the only three boys in the class. Even though one of the guys is trying to signal me over, I choose Marina. I'll let the other girls have a chance with the guys, anyways, the one who is trying so hard to get me to dance with him would only trip on my feet. I have no clue why he's in advanced dance classes.

We have been learning salsa for a few weeks now, and I love it. Next to ballet, it is the easiest dance to get lost in, and the most esteem boosting. I think I'll get Piper into some salsa. She teaches us a few more steps and then turns on the music, _Corazon Espinado _by Carlos Santana.

_Esa mujer me esta matando_

_Me a espinado el corazon_

_Por mas que trato de olvidarla_

My feet instantly fall into step with the beat of the music, and I feel my hips shaking. I twirl around and my heart feels free. I love dancing so much.

_Mi alma no da razon_

_Mi corazon aplastado_

_Herido y abandonado_

_Aber aber tu sabes dime mi amor por favor_

_Que dolor nos quedo_

"And step, rock on your back foot, twirl." The routine is simple, yet the dancing bring a kind of happiness to the room that I wish could be let loose upon the world. My sisters certainly need this joy. I smile at Marina who seems to be having equally as much fun. If her parents saw her doing this kind of dancing, she would be in so much trouble. They're not really open to any new cultures. I hope they don't find out too, because Marina is a really good salsa dancer, and I mean really good. She doesn't once fall out of step.

_Ah ah ah corazon espinado_

_Ah ah ah como me duele el amor_

_como duele como duele el corazon_

_Cuando nostiene entregados_

_Pero no olvides mujer que algun dia diras_

_Hay ya yay como me duele el amor_

I feel better than I have in such a long time. I can barely remember when I just felt relaxed, and laid back. I'm supposed to be the youngest, carefree, and all that shit. Unfortunately, the role of being a screw up hasn't left… Okay, I'm not supposed to be worrying. "Step, good, Marina, put a little more sway and shake into your dance, Phoebe." I nod my head obediently.

_Como me duele el olvido_

_Como duele el corazon_

_Como me duele estar vivo_

_Sin tenerte aun lado amor_

I make a mental note to teach Prue and Piper these steps when we get back home. Maybe I can even dance with Ryder like in _Dirty Dancing_. I shake my shoulders and do some more complicated steps until the dance class is over. My body cries when it's over, because I can't relax anymore, it's back to torture.

**Piper**  
When I get home from school, I go on a major binge. I can't ever remember being that hungry. I eat everything in site, from chips, to candy, to oranges. I drink eight cans of fizzy soda until I can barely move. I'm so nauseous that I'm afraid I'll puke right on the table. Stuffing the last bit of chips into my mouth **and drink a little bit more of soda, so the food comes up easier**, I run to the toilet and **wait a little bit, so the food and drink can have time to mix, so its a smooth release from my mouth** My fingers know automatically what to do, because they have been trained to do so. My hands look yellow in the light, and stained. But my wrists are so skinny, and despite myself, I smile with  
glee. My hands clench hard, and my stomach **clenches as the food is expelled.** I still  
haven't gotten exactly used to this whole thing, but I figure I will soon. It's worth it. I wipe my hand on the back of my mouth, and wash them, scrubbing furiously. "Shit!" I say aloud, I have to pick Phoebe up from dance. I scrub my face too, and **I rinse out my mouth with warm water**__ The car is unbelievably cold for a nice day in California. Thousands of tiny goose bumps are forming on my skin. I shiver and rub my arms as I start the car and drive off to Phoebe's dance school.

"Pipe? Why are you so late?" She asks, while putting her dance stuff into the pink duffel she's had since she was ten.

"Sorry, I just got caught up at home. You know, the whole new driving thing."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So anyways, don't you have a date with Ryder tonight? Do you need me to drive you anywhere?" It's probably the least I can do for being such a screwed up sister.

"Uh, Ryder moved it to tomorrow night. Saturdays are better for dates anyways." She wipes a piece of hair out of her face to reveal the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Phoebe. Do you wanna do something together tonight?"

"I guess."

"Maybe we can watch a movie. It can be a girls night in."

"What about Prue?" Phoebe asks, letting down her hair and climbing into the front of the car.

"I think she mentioned something about being busy tonight."

"Will there be popcorn?" Phoebe asks me.

"Yeah," but I won't be eating it, I add silently in my head,

"I'm there," Phoebe smiles at me.

**Prue**

I arrive at Buddy's exactly on time, but no Andy is to be seen. This place has wonderful memories, mom used to work here. It was also the first place where Andy and I made out. I sit at a table, and wait for a few minutes, watching the door. The bell at the door rings, and I instantly see him. He doesn't look much different, except for the fact that he has more facial hair. He looks tired, but happy, and looks around the room for me. I notice that he's carrying a little girl in his arms. I slowly motion him over.

His face lights up when he sees me, and he says something to the little girl. I wave him over, shyly and take his face in. God, how could anyone forget those loving green eyes?

"Prue!" He hugs me with the little girl still in his arms.

"Andy, hi!" I give him my biggest smile ever, and take off my sweatshirt, revealing a low blue v-neck finished by jeans.

"God, Prue I missed you so much." He envelops me in another bear hug.

"Me too Andy, more than you'll ever know." I give him a smile and look down at the little girl who is eyeing me shyly. She looks a lot like Andy, dark haired with bluish green eyes. Her tiny fingers fumble with a piece of dark hair as she looks up at me quizzically. "So um, who is this?" I say to Andy and give the girl a little wave. I have about a thousand suspicions about this girl. I just don't want to think about them.


	9. Just a man, just an ordinary man

"This is Ava, my sister Beth's daughter."

"Oh, hello Ava, I'm Prue," I say.

"Hi." She says shyly.

"How old is she?"

"She's almost four years old, her birthday is in a week." He leans down to her, "You're going to be an even bigger girl soon, huh?" She nods, and holds Andy's hand. "So you're shy now?" He asks. She doesn't answer.

"She's so pretty."

"Yeah, I love her so much. She um, lives with me now." Andy said sadly, "Her mother passed away almost a year ago."

"Oh my god, that's terrible."

"Yeah, I would have stayed in Oregon longer, but I had to move back into Ava's house. I would do anything for her though, and there was that perk of seeing you again." He smiles at me.

Wow, Andy is somehow in a twisted way, in the same kind of situation as me. Except of course, that I have two teenagers to take care of. The poor guy… But Ava is so beautiful, and cute!

"I'm really sorry about your sister Andy."

"Yeah, it was hard, but I've begun to recover, and so has she."

The waitress comes over and takes drink orders; A club soda for me, some coke for Andy, and Andy already has a specially made sippy-cup for Ava.

Andy draws Ava a picture on the paper menu, and she giggles with glee. It's a ballerina, dancing, just like Phoebe.

"So Prue," Andy says while he draws, "What's been going on in your life?"

"Taking care of my sisters, that's what I've been doing." I say, trying to smile, and drawing a crown for Ava's ballerina.

"Yeah, did your grams tell you I saw her?" Andy asks.

"She tells me you visit her a lot, and I asked her why you didn't visit me, and oh, what was the word she used, scared? Were you really scared to see me, And?" I say.

"Nah, it's just a lot has changed. I didn't know if you would be okay with it."

"Uncoo Andy? Can I have my juicy now?" Ava asks sweetly, holding her chubby hands out at Andy.

"Sure, sweetheart." He hands Ava the sippy cup and looks at me intently, "So, how are your sisters?"

"They're good."

"Have you been going to school anywhere?"

"University of San Francisco."

"That's supposed to be a good school, what's your major?'

I cough a little when I say, "Art history. What about you?"

"I went to Oregon State, but I've been offered an early internship at the police station." He looks proud of himself.

"Wow, that's amazing." I say.

"Yeah. God, Prue, I missed you so much. I missed being friends with you."

"Well, we should start our friendship back up, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, but for now, let's just be friends. I don't know if I can handle a relationship right now, you know? With Ava in my life and all." Damn, I really wanted to see if that would work.

My heart sinks heavily, "Yeah, of course I understand. I have a lot on my hands with Piper and Phoebe anyways."

"Yeah, so anyways," Andy starts up the conversation again after we landed in a ditch.

**Phoebe**

I watch Piper carefully put the popcorn in the microwave. She reaches on her tippy toes and puts the counter on for ten seconds. "So how was your day?"

"Okay,"

It rings and she takes out the popcorn.

"Are we crazy to be doing popcorn and movies in the afternoon?" I get the popcorn and step towards the couch.

"It's almost four thirty, not that late." She washes her hands quickly in the sink and smiles at me.

"Yeah, and Prue still isn't back. She and Andy must be having a good time."

"Are your thoughts always programmed to dirty?" Piper laughs.

"Ohhh, who said I meant for them to be dirty." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Touché!"

"So what's the movie today, Miss Dirtay?" I ask, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into my mouth.

"Speaking of dirty, I got us _Dirty Dancing_, I got it especially for you. Of course, you've seen it a million times. Me being a dork, have never seen it… Hey, stop sticking your tongue out with food on it, it's gross!" I laugh and stick it out some more.

"Come on Pipe, learn to have some fun!" I hand her the bowl of popcorn.

"That's okay, I just ate, but guess what?" She leans over and tickles me. I have always been the most ticklish Halliwell, so it gives Piper and Prue an unfair advantage over me.

"S-s-stop it!" I can hardly breathe from laughing too much. Finally Piper obliges. "So where's the movie."

"I thought we could talk a little bit before it. You know?"

"Ohh god, do I get more lecturing?" I thought this was just going to be fun time, no exceptions.

"No Pheebs! I want to just talk. You sometimes forget that I'm near the same age as you."

"Well usually, you're not so quick to remind me." I say quietly.

"Phoebe, I just wanted you to know, that I'm glad for what you do for me, and that I consider you my best friend."

Whoa. I can't believe she thinks that much of me. Me, the most screwed up screw up. "Wow, Piper I don't know what to say. I'm glad you're my sister. But what do I do for you?"

"You let me hang out with all your friends because you know that I don't have any."

Oh no, she's on this kick again.

"Piper, what about Justin?"

"He doesn't count."

"Yes he does, and all my friends really like you. If only you'd speak out your mind. You care way too much about what people think of you."

"Yeah right, you probably told them to feel bad for me."

"Piper, why do you think I'd ever do that? Anyways, Willy and Ryder really do like you a lot. Don't be so hard on yourself. It makes me really sad."

"Whatever. I changed my mind about Ryder though; he seems to really respect you. How is he doing?" I can't tell her that he's been strangely different lately. He's been kind of distant. Just yesterday I saw him with bruises on his arms. When I asked him about it, he just shooed me away. God, I have to be worried about so many people in this life. "He's okay."

"What base have you gotten to?" Piper asks, looking mischievous.

I hit her with a nearby magazine, "Piper! Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Now, you're the one trying to change the subject missy!"

"Righto. Well whatever, you wanna watch the movie?" I ask her, settling down in front of the TV, and motioning Piper to sit down too.

**Piper**

The movie has been quite good so far, even though it's all hot sweaty bodies like gyrating, at least in my opinion. Right now I'm at the part where Penny gets an abortion, and Baby's dad helps her. It's so dramatic, I guess drama sells, but then again, so does sex. Whatever. Dancing looks so fun; I wish I could get lessons. I look at Phoebe who is chomping away at popcorn, and still entranced in the movie even though she's seen it eighty times. I wonder if the plot is still the same to her after seeing the movie that many times. I wouldn't know, I've never watched a movie more than twice. It's a good thing that I didn't get _Kill it Before it Dies_, which is Phoebe's all time favorite cheesy movie.

"So, Pheebs, how do you like the movie for the millionth time?" I ask her, flicking my hand in her face.

"Shhh, you're disrupting my movie time." She says, in a baby voice.

I hug her, "You're so immature."

"That's why you love me." She smiles. She looks back at the movie, the light of the television glowing on her face, turning it a ghostly blue.

"Exactly," I say, putting my head on her shoulder.

"Shhh."

**Prue**

I slam the door loudly behind me as I enter the hallway of the manor. I want to go up to my room and do something. I just don't know what. I run up the stairs and make a beeline for my room, shutting the door tightly behind me. Sitting on my bed, I lean against the headboard, slowly sinking and closing my eyes. It's not his fault; it's not his fault… In fact I have to be sorry for him. His sister died, I mean, I could not live if one of my sisters died. The thought alone scares me out of my mind. It would just be so much easier for me if I didn't have any feelings for him anymore. But the first time I saw his face again, my heart melted… I don't want to have feelings for him… I can't stop thinking about him and that beautiful little girl… I even found myself thinking that I wanted that little girl to be a product of Andy and me. I am so head over heals for him, but Ava isn't really his anyways. I burrow my head under the covers, and pick up a Walkman, something to drown out the thoughts of Andy, and the sounds coming from the downstairs television. The music floods into my ears and I close my eyes forcefully listening to the sounds of Phoebe's CD.

Before I know it, my eyes are drooping, and I'm falling asleep, clothes and all.

**Phoebe**

"God, that movie never gets old." I sigh happily, stretching out on the couch.

"It is pretty good." Piper admits, "But I don't think I could see any movie as much as you've seen _Dirty Dancing_."

I look down at the almost empty bowl of popcorn, "I feel like such a pig, you let me eat all of that?"

"N-no," She says, "I ate some too."

"Uh, no you didn't."

"How could you know? You were absorbed in the movie." She says, taking the bowl of popcorn into the kitchen.

It's weird though, I'm sure Piper didn't eat anything. Popcorn is like, her favorite food.

"So Prue is back, haven't heard much out of her since she slammed that door." The sink runs and Piper comes back, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"What do you think is up this time?"

"With Prue it could be anything." Piper chuckles and turns off the TV, where credits are streaming down the screen.

"Things with Andy must not have been good. Do you think he cheated on her or something?" I ask, thinking how sucky that would be. Andy has been like an older brother to me forever, I was so looking forward to having him in my life again.

"How could he have cheated on her if they weren't even going out in the first place?" Piper points out.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean."

"Sure I- She gets cut off by the doorbell.

I jump off the couch and scramble to the door. When I turn the knob and see Ryder's face, I put my hand on my hip and say, "I thought you cancelled our date for tonight."

"Well this cancellation has just been revoked." He wraps his arms around me and hugs me slowly and carefully as if I were his baby. "Besides, I don't think I could last a day without a kiss from you."

"You're so sweet." I stand up so that my mouth is aligned with his and put my lips against his. He lightly strokes my chin and brings it farther up to his mouth, and wraps me in one of the best kisses of my life. He smells like cologne and something I can't put my finger on. I break away from the kiss and put my finger on my lips, "Well, I guess if we're on tonight, you'll get more later."

"Tease," He laughs and spots Piper, "Hey Pipe!"

Piper comes over to where we're standing and for once looks happy to see him. "Hi Ryder, long time no see."

"Ah yes," He bows his head charmingly, "Couldn't wait to see you girls."

**Piper**

"So where are you guys going tonight?" I ask, clearing my throat and look at the happy couple.

"Movies, dinner, around." Ryder answers automatically.

"You're not gonna jump in on our date, are you Piper?" Phoebe asks, jokingly.

"Of course not," I say rolling my eyes, "A night to myself is what I need."

"You sure?" She says, and comes up to me whispering, "What about Prue?"

"I'll deal with her, you go have fun."

"Hey! No secrets!" Ryder protests.

"Oh, honey, you're jealous." She says, sticking her tongue out of him.

"What a lovely gesture to give your boyfriend." I smirk, and she sticks her tongue out at me too.

"Piper, you're too right, I think we need to share what comes around." He counts to three and we both stick our tongues out. The only difference is that Ryder gets really close to Phoebe so that his tongue is close to her face. I wonder what it feels like to have a guy you really like that close. I think I would just be embarrassed, and of course, never as confident as Phoebe.

"Well," Ryder looks at his watch, "We better get going."

"Yep," Phoebe says, and smiles as he loops his hand around the low side of her waist.

"It was really nice to see you, Piper." He says, bowing once again for me.

"You too, Ryd." Wait… What did I just call him?

"Ryd… Hmmm… I like it." Ryder laughs as he walks outside. And even as he and Phoebe drive away, I can still hear that laugh.

Now I have a night practically on my own. I really like having alone time to myself. Now I have time to curl up in the couch, and read and just relax. Of course I can't throw up tonight, because there is that possibility that Prue will see me. God no, I can't worry about that now… I need to stop and just have me time… Flopping down on the couch, I look at pictures next to it. There is one that I absolutely love, of me when I was about two, Prue is five, and mom is pregnant with Phoebe. We are all gathered around mom talking to baby Phoebe. It makes me feel like I'm part of a real family, whenever I see that picture, not some twisted anyone. I'm a part of something, and not a mixed up puzzle. There is a picture of just mom and me that I keep close to my heart. In the picture I am a small carefree baby with only a small spreading of brown hair. I'm clutching onto mom's dress as she hoists me up into the air. So many memories all frozen into one moment, a moment I cannot even remember. I wish I did though; my mother seemed like such a wonderful woman.

I can hear some shuffling from upstairs and decide to bring Prue tea as an excuse to find out what's going on. Trying not to burn myself on Prue's favorite antique teacup, I slowly make my way upstairs. "Tea service," I say knocking on the door.

**Prue**

I don't know what makes me do it, but I feel like I need to have a woman to woman talk, and Piper is definitely my best choice of who to talk to about Andy. Of course, she's the only one around... I summon up my most confident and clear voice, "Does that include Relationship rescuing too, or do I have to pay extra for that?"

Piper comes in dressed in a large white shirt with the word KISS on it, and baggy jeans, "Ah, what bitch would I be if I charged extra for relationship rescuing… But come to think of it, I should, I'd be a millionaire by now." She plops down on the bed next to me and hugs me, "He's not good enough for you."

Despite myself, I chuckle. "Nice try sis, but you're going to have to be trapped with me for awhile."

"Aw, shucks." She jokes, but turns serious again. "So what really is up? You slammed that door pretty loud." I hate it when she's the older sister, it makes me feel stupid, but it is true that she is more mature than me.

"I don't know, its stupid really."

"Prue, you expect me to give you some advice when I don't even know what's going on?"

I slowly explain to her about Andy's niece, which gets some resounding awwws and so's from Piper.

"Well I was expecting to start something up with Andy again. Really looking forward to it, because Andy is the most amazing guy ever." I say, while looking down at my nails and absentmindedly pick at them.

"So did he say he didn't like you anymore or something?" Piper asks me, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"No, he just said that he didn't think we could have a relationship with so much on his plate."

She laughs, "Well then."

"Well then, what? He turned me down!"

"You didn't ask him!" She says.

"True."

"He didn't say he didn't like you, so you still have a chance. He obviously doesn't want to take it fast. Why don't you just be friends with him and see where that leads?" God, Piper is a freaking genius! "Plus," She adds, "He says he has a lot on his plate now. Well what about later? Those things on his plate are going to disappear as he eats them."

"You and your odd metaphors." I say, putting my arm around her.

"Well? What do you expect from me? A love potion? Psssh!" We both laugh at that. If only there was such a thing as a love potion.

**Phoebe**

Ryder chauffeurs me out of the movie theater. "Good movie." He says.

"Hot guy." I say and mentally kick myself for cheesiness.

"Pretty Woman." He kisses me and strokes down the back of my neck.

"This could go on, or it won't. Where shall we go out to dinner?" I smile at him, jumping into his hug.

"I know this great place on the bay."

"Which one?"

"The Water Lily." He says shortly.

"The Water Lily? Ryder, that is like really expensive. Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Yes!" Uh oh, he sounds aggravated. But he seems to calm as quickly as his mood came, "I would do anything for you my dear."

I give him a small smile, and we enter the car.

After we order, for once I don't have much to talk about. "How are your sisters?" Ryder asks me, searching for a topic.

"They're okay. But enough about me, how about you? What's your family like? I've never met them before." I ask, and seeing the serious look on Ryder's face, I'm treading deep.

"They're not interesting, let's not talk about them."

Stupidly, I decided to try deeper, "Ryder, you must have a family to talk about."

"I have a mother, sister, and," He pauses, "A father."

"I didn't know you had a sister, what's her name?"

"She's actually a half sister, her name is Marie, and she's eleven."

"Marie's a pretty name." I say, thinking that I wish he would tell me more.

"Yeah, it is. Marie's pretty cool."

"Cool."

"I was thinking we could go to the park after this for some real alone time." Ryder says, and grabs my hand in his. His rough fingers are stroking it softly, making me feel very loved.

"That sounds great." I say, as I put the last forkful of food in my mouth.

"Check!"


	10. In my heart: love, in my head: pain

**Hi few readers that I have! It's Becca, the weird author of this story. I decided to put notes in front cause its really fun! Okay so yeah, thanks so much for the reviews, please review more if u read this  lol, trying not to be that annoying… at least I hope. Well here is some drama. Hope you like it, cause if u don't… well u don't. O and btw, I had to write this and email it to myself cause I was in NY so that's y the layout is screwy and im too lazy to fix it.**

**Cheers,**

**Bex**

**Piper **

Prue looks at me for a few minutes, trying to figure out if anything is wrong with me.

"Whats up?" I ask, while she looks at me suspiciously.

"Piper sweetie, is there anything you need to tell me?" My heart stops beating for about a minute. She can't possibly know! How could she possibly know? It is said that mothers know everything that's going on with their daughters. Could the same possibly apply to Prue?

"No," I lie graciously, "Why?"

"I don't know; you've just been acting a little different lately." Prue says while getting out nail polish to paint her nails.

"Like how?" I ask, picking up some candied pink polish. Prue opts for the bright red.

"I don't know, you've just been quieter, and you never eat dinner with us anymore. I mean, sure you make it for us, but you always eat before us." Prue gives me a sad smile, "I just think we should be spending more time as a family. I love you guys, you're like my best friends, and since grams died, I feel like we're all in the manor but doing our own thing."

"Well we just spent a considerable amount of time together Prue, so I wouldn't be too worried."I say, attempting a laugh.

"What is there to hide from me?" She asks, looking straight into my eyes with her icy blues.

"Nothing Prue. Don't worry so much." I say seriously, and pray there isn't a crack in my voice.

"Here, why don't I make you some dinner?" Prue asks, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Better not, everyone knows you're not so good with the spatula," She whaps me on the head with a rolled up magazine.

Prue rolls her eyes at me, "You're just a delight!"

**Prue**

After Piper leaves the room to do who knows what, I try to make a list of reasons why I shouldn't be so suspicious of her. But lately it always seems like she's hiding things. After awhile I throw the list on the floor. Lately I've been on these highs and lows, and I don't know… The stress probably causes it. The lists I make are purely for organization. I guess they're the only things in my life right now that are organized. I'm really worried  
about Piper though. She's been so aloof lately, and I want to take care of her properly. The phone rings, startling me, but I jump to pick it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Prue? It's Andy." I can hear his voice sounding very hurried, not  
to mention that he's breathing pretty loudly.  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" My heart starts beating hard, and I wonder  
what could possibly have happened. Has Grams died without me knowing?  
"I have a really important case that I just got a lead on. I need to  
go to the station." Andy says quickly.  
"And?"  
"And there is no body to take care of Ava. I'm really sorry for  
asking you at a time like this... But I really need your help." I let  
out a long breath, but then get nervous again. I don't think Ava really  
likes me.  
"Uhhh, yeah Andy, of course. I owe you favors anyway."  
"Oh Prue! You don't have any idea how much I love you right now!"  
"Uhhh, yeah." I feel myself saying awkwardly.  
"Okay, I'll be right there to drop her off. Bye Prue!" He says excitedly.  
I don't know if this is some ploy to get Ava and me  
'bonded' or if Andy is really serious. He sounds thankful  
though. "Bye." I say distantly.

**Phoebe**

"Where are we going now Ryder?" I ask.  
"Uh, back to your house." He says quickly.  
"What's wrong?" My voice says automatically, looking at his distressed face.  
"Nothing! Goddamnit!" His voice lowers a few octaves and it  
sounds like a growl. "Just family matters." He says, sounding as if he doesn't care.

"About your dad?"

"What is this, a freaking inquisition?"  
Despite myself, some tears make their way down my cheeks. Why is  
he like this? He's usually so sweet.  
"God, you bitch! I didn't know you were that weak." He  
says, sneering at my tears. "Here, let me make you stronger. You need  
to learn that in this world."  
There's a pause, and suddenly Ryder's hand is raised above me. I can feel myself holding my breath, and time seems to slow down as I close my eyes. His hand comes in contact with the side of my cheek and I can already feel the stinging. My heart stops and I bite my tongue to keep from crying. I can't utter a word, it seems as if my whole  
body system has stopped for this moment.  
"There." He says, seeming satisfied.  
Oh god. I should've known it all along! He's... He's... No, he's good. It's his father's fault he's like this. I can help him... I can. He loves me and he wants to teach me. I can hear the little voice in my head telling me to get out while I can. But somehow, I need him. I've become too attached to leave. I don't dare to touch my cheek, which is burning and no doubt red by now. My eyes are down on the ground, counting the little dots of lint on the floor of his car. There's still a lump in my throat wanting to come up to my eyes and make me cry until I die.

**Piper**  
Back in my room there is a stash of food that I need to get back to. I enter my room and close the door behind me. Since there is no lock, I push a stray chair against the door, slamming it quietly. I reach under my bed and take out various foods. There is so much food here, that eight people could have a feast. But I smile, knowing it's all for me. My stomach rumbles loudly, and I dig in to some chips and soft candy. I'm eating so fast I can barely taste anything, just shoving it all in my mouth. God, I'm such a pig... I nod these thoughts out of my head. I deserve this; I haven't eaten for like the whole day. I need this right now. And it won't matter about my weight anymore, because all the food will be down the drain in a. Digging ferociously under my bed for more food is a tough job when there are little bits and pieces of crumbs scattered about the floor. I have to clean this up soon, or else Prue will think I had a party or something. Or worse. She's already suspicious enough; she could realize what I'm really doing. I hear footsteps past my door, and I shove the remaining food under the bed and sit in front of it. The  
doorbell rings, and the footsteps walk hesitantly past my door. I feel sick.

Prue  
I open the door to Andy's smiling, but rushed looking face. Ava is at  
his feet, clutching his legs.  
"Baby, Uncle Andy's got to go to work. I'm sorry. But Aunt Prue  
and her sisters will take good care of you, huh?" He turns to me and hands me a bag, "In this bag are her bottles. For dinner I have some pasta in there, you can give that to her soon. I brought a movie for her to watch, you have a VCR right?" I nod and listen to him talk, "And if she gets bored, I brought some books and a special little  
p-r-e-s-e-n-t for her. Her bedtime is eight thirty, but if she can't  
go to sleep, I'm sure you could read to her?"  
"Yeah of course Andy." I take the bag from him.  
"Oh thank you so much Prue! I owe you one!" He kisses the side of my face as a friendly gesture, and my heart skips two beats. He bends down and kisses Ava on top of her dark haired head, "You'll be good honey? Cause if you are I have a little surprise." Her eyes brighten up and he laughs, "I thought so!"  
I give him a little glare for bribing her and then say, "Don't  
worry! Everything will be fine!"  
"Bye girls!" He says, running out the door.

Ava takes one look around and starts crying. I kneel down to her size  
and look at her, giving her a goofy smile. "Hey sweetie, everything's okay! Uncle Andy will be back soon."  
"Really?" She asks, looking up at me with big green eyes. Her  
voice is clear but soft.  
"Yeah, but for now, it's aunt Prue, and my sister."

"You're Pwue?" She asks with big eyes and giggles a little. "Pwue Pwue Poo." Geez, what have I gotten myself into?  
"Yes, and Piper." I say giggling to think of what she'll come up  
with for Piper.  
"Pipew?" She says and starts to cry.  
I hug her, and surprisingly she hugs back, her little hands holding on tightly. "Shhh, what's wrong Ava?"  
"Mommy useded to sing a song 'bout a Pipew." Sorrow fills my  
heart and I can feel myself relating to this little girl. When I was  
younger, I would cry at any mention of mommy.  
"Oh sweetie." I smile at her. "Let's play a game."  
She sniffs a little, sitting down on the floor. Uh oh, she's becoming  
shy again? "Patty cwake?" She asks dimpling at me, and holding her  
small hands up to mine.  
"Patty cake, patty cake, bakers maid..." I say and then stop...  
Crap! I don't remember all the words.  
"Blah blah blah blah blah!" Ava says finishing. "That's how uncey  
Andy says it!"  
"Oh yes, Uncle Andy is big on those words."  
I hear a cough and look behind me. It's Piper, only she looks a bit sick.  
"Who dat?" Ava asks me.  
"Uuuh," I say, racking my heads for a random name. "Aunt Becca."  
(Sorry couldn't resist).  
Piper looks at me quizzically, but I mouth that I will explain  
later. "This is Ava, Andy's niece."  
She jumps up, her shyness suddenly obliterated, "Yep, I'm Avi  
Ava!" She says giggling and jumping up and down.  
"Nice to meet you." Piper says smiling. "I'm uh, B-Becca, as  
Prue said before."  
"Its auntie Poo!" Ava says laughing.  
"Oh really? Auntie Poo?" Piper says, giggling with the little girl.  
I decide to ask Piper about how she was feeling, "Pip- I mean,  
Becca, are you feeling okay?"  
She looks confused for a second and says, "Oh yeah, I was a  
little nauseous but now I'm okay."  
"Becky sicky?" Ava says looking up at Piper.  
"A little, it's very icky." She says, getting more giggles from Ava.

**Phoebe**  
The whole ride has been silent so far. I've only looked at Ryder once  
this time. My cheek still hurt from his slap, but I am too afraid to  
touch it. Not to mention that my neck and back hurt from sitting up so  
straight.  
"So Phoebe," He said, as if nothing ever happened. "I'm going to  
drop you off at home. But I'll miss you."  
"Yeah." I say, while he kisses me and I lean back a little uncomfortably.  
"You're still ticked off by that? Baby, I was just trying to teach  
you somethin'. I love you."  
"Me too."  
"That's good babe." He strokes my cheek, which hurts a bit. "Cause  
you're a beautiful person."  
And somehow I'm falling back in love with him.  
"Don't you love me?" He asks, his deep green eyes staring into mine.  
"Of course baby." I say smiling at him. "Of course."  
"Good girl." He says and gets back at the wheel.  
He finally stops the car and kisses me goodbye. "I'll see you soon."  
Entering the manor I hear universal laughs. Uh oh, good time without me.  
"Hey guys." I say taking off my jacket.  
Prue is playing with a little girl, spinning her around in her arms.  
Prue stops spinning the girl and looks at me.  
"Hey Pheebs."  
The little girl doesn't notice me come in, as she is too busy bouncing  
her curls, "Look! Boiiiing! Boing!" She laughs graciously.  
"Aunt Becca! Look!" I look confused at Piper who the girl seems  
to be talking to. Piper shrugs and Prue mouths, I'll tell you later.  
The toddler comes up to me and cocks her head to one side before  
asking, "Who awe you?"  
"I'm Phoebe." I say in a small voice.  
"What happened to yo' face?" She asks, reaching up and gently  
touching it, "You got a boo boo, Beebee."  
"Yeah, I bonked my head into a post, cause I wasn't looking." I  
say, smiling as she plops down on the floor.  
"Bonkews!" The girl says.  
"What's your name?" I ask a little loudly.  
"I'm Ava but uncey Andy calls me Av Av." She giggles. "Do you  
like pasta?" She asks, completely changing the subject.  
"Yes, very much."  
Ava sticks her tongue out and rubs her tummy, "I wuv it, and Auntie  
Poo gave it to me for dins din!" She runs up to Prue and gives her a  
big hug. "Auntie Poo and Auntie Bec awe so funny!" She looks curiously  
at me, "Awe you funny?"  
"I certainly hope so." I say, sitting next to Piper and Prue,  
giggling at how cute Ava is.  
"She's really opened up." Prue whispers to me.  
"Is Andy's sister out of town."  
Prue looks at me sadly, "no she passed away. Andy is Ava's guardian."  
"Oh god." I say sadly, Ava won't remember anything about her mother, like me.  
"What you talking 'bout?" She comes over to us and puts her hands  
on her hips with a pseudo frown.  
"Willis." I add laughingly.  
"Who's Willis?" Ava scratches her head, "Is he comin' over too?"  
"No silly." Prue says hugging her, like a mother. "It's just  
an expression."  
"Whats an expwession?" She asks, twirling her finger around her loose curls.  
"Its when you say something but it..." Prue looks a little confused.  
She comes up to me, obviously tired of Prue's tries, "How old awe you?"  
"Fifteen." I answer.  
She tries to count it on her fingers. "Fifteen isn't thewe. You must  
be old." She says, looking up at me in wonder.  
"Then what does that make us?" Prue mutters.  
"How old are you?" I ask smiling sweetly at the girl. It's good  
she's there, she's a good distraction from... what happened.  
Ava counts three fingers and shows them to me. "Tee!" She says  
in a baby voice.  
Prue picks her up and puts her on her lap, "Ava honey, it's almost  
your bedtime."  
Ava puts on a little pout, "Oh no! I don't wanna go to bed!" Wow,  
she looks a lot like Andy.  
She jumps out of Prue's lap and to me, "Can I kiss yow booboo  
to make it feel all bettew?" She asks, and I nod. "If you stand that  
high I have to go on my tippys."  
I crouch down and feel Ava's small lips gently brush my skin. She's  
right. I do feel all better.


	11. Can you take more of this abuse?

**Hey few readers again! How are you? I'm good! Well I better post this before I go to a softball game. Thanks for the reviews… Um, btw, I decided to change Ava's speech a little bit because it was annoying… hehehe. Sorry for the wait.**

**Bex**

**Piper**  
"I'm going to go to bed! I'm exhausted." I say slowly, although my  
stomach isn't sitting right.  
Ava puts her finger to her lips, "Shhh! Don't wemind her about,"  
She whispers, "Beddy bye. Silly aunt Bec!"  
I still don't get why she calls me 'Aunt Becca', though I'm sure  
there is a great reason behind it.  
Behind me I can hear Prue mention something about putting Ava to sleep, and they're both climbing up the steps.

Prue taps my shoulder, "Can you help me put her to bed? Andy said he wouldn't be back till late, so I can't keep her up until he gets back. I'm not really good at this whole kid thing."

"Prue, of course you are, Ava likes you a lot." I say patting her shoulder. "Just read her a story."

"Okay. I'm gonna put her on my bed. Is that okay, do you think?" Prue tiredly wipes a piece of black hair out of her face and sighs.

"Yes Prue, just do what your instinct tells you." I say, "I'm really tired. Goodnight."

I close my door in her face and lie down in bed. I realize I truly am exhausted. I threw up about an hour ago, when Prue was downstairs with Ava. I have to say, I'm overly neurotic. I can't possibly imagine what would happen if Prue or Phoebe saw me. Ryder has stayed true to his promise, at least so far and hasn't told Phoebe. Prue is getting suspicious though, and she's definitely the one I worry about finding out. I rustle into my bed sheets, and there's nothing to do, but sleep.

Prue 

And of course this is the time Piper ditches me. I have a hyper little child to deal with, and Piper ditches me. "Is this your room Poo? Its so pwetty!"

I gently pick her up, and shift her to my right arm, "Yes honey, and you get to sleep in this big bed, see it here?" I put her on it with a bounce, and to my dismay, she starts jumping on it, her tight curls bouncing in the air.

"No sleep!" She says loudly, "I'm not tired!"

I sit on the bed and make sure she doesn't fall off with all her jumping. "Honey you have to go to sleep, uncle Andy said…"

"I not going to sleep 'til uncle Andy comes back!" She announces, and I motion for her to stop.

I try to think of words of encouragement, "This is a big girls bed! You get to sleep in it, and its comfy."

"No!" She says, and starts to cry louder and louder. "I want my mommy! I want my uncle!" She throws herself onto the bed and lets tears run, soaking into the comforter.

I lean over to give her comforting words, stroking her soft silky hair and murmuring that it will be all right. I put my arms around her small body, and kiss the top of her head. I know how much it hurts when your parents aren't around. I wish to say, but of course, I keep my mouth shut. This little girl reminds me so much of… me, at least without the sisters. But I think she understands. Maybe not to the degree of death, but to the degree that she knows her mother is never coming back. And suddenly, I want to be that woman figure for her. I want to take care of her. I can't believe it, I've babysat her once, and now I want to become her mother.

"Shhh, baby, don't worry, you're safe. Uncle Andy will come home soon."

"Just Uncle Andy?" She says, sniffling.

I don't know what to say now, so I just hug her and rock her back and forth.

Phoebe 

Once again, I am in front of the mirror, and my tired face is reflected back at me. There is a red mark on my face that is slowly turning into a purpled bruise. I wish I had gotten it by banging my head or whatever I told my sisters. I just wish this whole nightmare would leave me. I have never been good at seeing things coming. I mean these things… You never think they're going to happen to you, but then they do. Gingerly, I sweep my hand up to the bruise and try to figure out the intensity of it all. Imagining him does it for me all over again, and a sorrowful feeling lies in my throat. He seemed genuinely sorry for it. After all he couldn't help it, his dad is like that, it's what he's been raised to think is right. That still doesn't make it right. Even if I try to let go, I probably would just fall right down. He's a good thing, a very good guy, but he needs some guidance. Maybe I could guide him. Of course, I'm probably not the best for that job.

The light reflects back at me, shines in my eyes mockingly. There isn't a real me anymore, and I promised myself I would be who I always thought I was; someone who doesn't care, or maybe, someone who wants to care. I can't figure it out anymore.

But I should trust him; I need to trust him. Putting my head in my arms, I sigh, there is no need to think about this anymore, or ever. It just makes it worst. "Phoebe?" Prue knocks on my door quietly, as she doesn't want to wake Ava up.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I'm sorry to bring this up now, but I really need my laundry done. It's your turn for laundry duty this week, and I would appreciate you pitching in."

I lift my head, feeling an urge to fight back, but I realize it isn't worth it. Prue has in fact been trying hard, dealing with money issues, and although Grams's social security is pulling through a bit, she has had to work on campus and somewhere else for a job. I don't really know much about it; she never talks about it. She doesn't want us to worry. And Piper has been cooking everything for us, so I guess I have to do the laundry. "Okay, sorry Prue." I locate my hamper, which is covered with clothes I have thrown carelessly over it, and tuck them in. The laundry basket has somehow ended up in my room, so I stuff the clothes into it.

"Thanks," Prue whispers into my door, and I can feel her smiling triumphantly, all because I didn't fight back.

Prue's laundry is outside her bedroom door, she has already thought ahead. I sift through her things, from simple white shirts, to lacy black bras. Picking them up with my thumb and forefinger as if they are poisonous bugs, I move to Piper's room. Trying not to make noise, I tiptoe into her dark room, hearing her assuring soft breathing, in and out, in and out. I pick up her clothes, which smell a bit funny and stuff them into the already overflowing basket. For some reason, she always buys clothes that are one size too big, so they are incredibly baggy on her petite shoulders.

"Phoebe?" She says in a groggy tired voice. Shit.

"Yea, it's just me. Go back to sleep." And her head flops back down, onto the bed. I wonder if she'll remember what she said last night.

I go down the long stairway, and stop at the basement stairs. I've always been afraid of the basement, ever since I was three, and Grams told me the story about the infamous "woogy-man". For some reason I still believe in it. It's just too bad that the laundry machine had to be in the basement. Of course, I have to think of it in perspective, what's worse, an abusive boyfriend or a fictional monster?

**Tbc… reviews please, I am SOOO subtle… LOL, anyways hope u liked.**


	12. Want Him

**Thanks for the reviews guys! DUN DUN DUN! Lets see what happens in this chapter! Btw, I had to change Ava a bit b/c she was just too annoying.**

**Prue**

"Falling asleep on the job are we?"

My whole body tells me to jump up and take the knife out that I keep hidden in my bureau.

"Prue, calm down, it's just me," The voice turns from slightly horrifying to calming, and I turn around, to get caught in Andy's green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I just- just put Ava to sleep and I guess I drifted off." I raise my body and meet Andy's with a staggering step.

"No Prue, I should be the one apologizing. I got back a lot later than I thought."  
My eyes open a bit wider to take in his face, "What time is it?"

"Two fifteen." He smirks, "I don't want to wake Ava up, so… I feel really bad asking this…" Andy drifts off.

"Then let me ask you. You wanna stay over?" My heart resumes beating again. I mean this is a step, of course, it isn't like we're going to sleep together, but it's a start.

"Yes. Thanks Prue." Andy says, and he gives me a friendly hug. I forgot how strong he was, and despite myself, my eyes close dreamily.

"Where do you want to sleep?" I look up and ask him. "The downstairs couch or the couch in my room?" He's going to say downstairs couch, and I know it.

"The couch in your room. I always was afraid of sleeping down there, and this is closer to Ava." He smiles, but I can see something else in his eye.

"You sure you want to sleep here? I snore." I mentally kick myself. If Andy wants to sleep in here, then he can sleep in here.

"Prue Halliwell, you trying to get rid of me?" He laughs, situating himself on the couch.

"No! No! Stay here," I toss him a blanket from my bed.

"I remember this blanket…" Andy says jokingly, "I seem to remember that it was off your bed more than on."

"Ha, ha." My eyes roll, and my face is threatening to break into a proud smile. Waiting until he is under the covers, I turn off the light.

"Prue?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you tired?"

"Considering it's two in the morning, yeah, a little bit."

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"I really did."

"Andy?" I'm smiling in the sheer darkness. "Andy?" I say again. The air hangs silently above us, and I turn to the couch. I can tell by the movement of his stomach that he's asleep.

Piper 

"Get up San Francisco! Bright and sunny out today! Finally a day to take your kids out to the park! The weather's nice; so don't delay. It probably won't stay like this."

No. I. Will. Not. Get. Up. I lift my hand to the off button, but it seems heavier than usual, and the announcer is left to drone on. Forcing my eyes open, I try to sit up, but my stomach has other plans. And even after that night sleep, I'm still exhausted. "Ughh." I say aloud in a somewhat bumpy voice

I don't think I'm that sick, actually I probably have mono or something, but not a life threatening disease, just an annoying one.

There is a knock on the door, and I try to summon a clear, healthy voice. "Yeah."

"It's Andy, you decent?" I hear a kind voice say behind the door.

For a minute I contemplate saying no, but I know he will just come back, "Yep."

The door opens, and there is Andy. I haven't seen him in such a long time, but he still looks just like he did. His friendly face with light smile lines etched near his mouth, and drop dead gorgeous green eyes. Of course, I never had a thing for Andy, he's practically a brother, and I can't think of him like that.

"Piper! I haven't seen you for so long." He moves in to hug me, but I shake my head. "What, you're too old for hugs?"

"Ah shut up Andy, you're only a few years older than me. I'm just feeling a little under the weather." I say, managing a full smile at Andy.

He looks at me a bit oddly, "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, it's just a small thing."

"Alright Piper." He says, but he's still looking at me weirdly.

"Whatja looking at me for?" I say, trying to roll my eyes.

"You look different." This is ironic, if not funny. Andy sees me once and he suspects something, but Prue and Phoebe don't suspect a thing. He's always been a good observer, but I pray he's not as good as I think. "Did you like grow the opposite way?"

"Gee thanks."

"No, I'm serious, you seem- smaller. Thinner maybe." He puts his hand up to his chin as if pondering. Shit. Shit. Shit. He sits on the side of my bed, and looks at my face. "You been dieting or anything?" Oh. My. God. He can't possibly know. What, did they give him evidence against me at the station or something? Andy has always looked out for me, because he knows what I go through. Somehow. Once he told me that I reminded him a lot of his sister, and where is she now?

"No, of course not, Andy! You know, I'm such a good cook that I could never diet." Please, please let the sarcasm throw him off.

"Okay. So how are you feeling?"

"Got a headache and a stomachache, but I'm fine." I say, examining my fingers.

"Can I get you any Tylenol?"

"Maybe later." I say absentmindedly.

"I missed ya Pipe, especially your cooking." Andy laughs and encourages me to. I laugh. "No seriously, you think Prue was the only reason why I came over every day? You and Phoebe are like family to me."

"Same, Andy."

"So do you have your driver's license yet?" He asks, uncomfortable with the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I can drive by myself as of last week." I can't help but feel proud of myself on this one.

"Good girl!"

"Have you talked to Phoebe yet?" I ask, wondering where she is. I think I heard her come into my room last night, but that could've been a dream.

"No, she's sleeping in. She seemed exhausted. I think she bumped her head or something, because Prue says she's got this bruise on her face." Andy says, pausing, and then looking back at me.

"Yeah I saw. So, you stayed over last night?" I say, smiling despite myself.

"Yes, I did Piper. You got a problem with that?"

"Where did you sleep?" I laugh.

"On the couch near Prue. Okay! We aren't going to start things up right now…" Andy trails off as if he's not quite sure of himself.

I know what Prue wants so I decide to go for it, my gift to her. "Well you're going to start it up sometime right? I mean you both like each other, which is obviously clear. Why not start it back up now? I think it would be good for both of you."

"It's more complicated than that, Pipe." He says, blushing.

"No it's not."

"I have my plate full with Ava, and Prue is taking care of you guys, and besides, Prue doesn't want to go out with me." Andy started.

"Okay, are you kidding me? Prue thinks you're the best thing that ever happened to her. She wants to love you. Plus we can help take care of Ava, we really can. Think about it, you guys can go anywhere with this relationship, you're mature adults who can do anything they please."

"We're hardly mature. Prue can't even legally drink yet." He says, and I roll my eyes.

"You sure act mature. You have a kid to take care of, and you do a great job. If that's not mature, I don't know what is." I look him straight in the eye, "Will you please just think about it?"

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." Andy says, avoiding my stare.

Phoebe 

Much to my dismay, when I get downstairs, it is neither Piper or Andy making breakfast, it's Prue. She hums happily, and whistles as she fries eggs in a pan, flipping them up and down. "Look who finally got out of bed."

"Yeah. Couldn't you have let Piper cook? Or Andy, Andy's a good cook. Better than you anyways." I say, coming up to her and lightly pinching her on the arm.

"Like you can talk, at least I'm better than you!" She gives me a trademark Prue smile. The one where her lips curl upward mischievously, and her eyes look triumphant, because she knows she's right. "How did you know Andy was here anyways?"

"I heard him come in, and I didn't hear him leave." I sit down at the table and pretend to scan the newspaper, trying to find my way to the comic section.

"Were you up that late?" Prue asks, sliding an egg onto a plate and placing it in front of me.

"No," I say, trying not to lie. The problem is, I'm a horrible liar, I always manage to burst into laughter when I lie, and even when I don't; Prue figures me out.

"Don't lie to me." She says, but not in a strict tone. She seems a lot less uptight this morning.

"Who said I was lying?" I ask innocently.

"You did. Or at least your face did. Anyways, do you expect me to believe that Andy woke you up? You're the heaviest sleeper I know!" Prue chuckles and begins on another egg. I take the first bite of mine.

"Wow, these are actually good, considering the only thing you usually 'cook' is cereal." I am probably the master of changing subjects by now.

"Well I have many hidden talents. You think I can feed these to Ava?"

I nod, "So Pruuue… Why are you so happy this morning?"

"Can't a girl just be happy without any questions?"

"Nope." I laugh, finishing my first egg.

"Would you rather me not be happy? Cause that can be arranged." She says, sitting down next to me.

Quickly shaking my head I laugh, "No way Jose!" I make it so my face is right next to her and put on a puppy dog face, "Pweeeeeaaaase Prue! I'll be your best friend!"

"Ha, like best friends is an option with you. If you must know, I had a nice talk with Andy last night."

"And a nice talk means you had sex, right?" I start getting excited, "And you're back together."

Prue puts on a face, "No, we're just friends, at least for now."

"Why don't you go out with Andy, you guys were awesome together! And plus Andy is the coolest, I don't have to worry about him cheating on you or anything!"

"Me? Cheat?" Andy ascends into the doorway holding Ava, whose head is rested on his shoulder. Prue hits her head.

Phoebe runs to hug him, "Hey And! Long time no see." She pauses as if thinking about something, "Soooo. What did you hear?"

Prue 

"Uh, you were talking about me cheating." Andy says, shifting Ava slightly.

I bet he heard more than that. I bet he heard and now, everything is ruined. Ava yawns and pats Andy's face, "Uncle Andy, what's chooting?"

He gives a little embarrassed chuckle and says, "When you don't follow the rules in a game."

"Oh." She says, looking bored.

Andy's green eyes look at me differently, almost longingly as he sits next to me to eat breakfast. Cutting a banana for Ava, I say, "So Andy, are you enjoying your breakfast."

"Yes. I had some doubts about it at first, but it turned out to be good."

Phoebe almost spits out the cereal that she's started on. I swear that girl has a hollow leg. "God Andy, it's so nice to have you back. I missed you."

"Me too, Pheebs." Andy smiles, watching Ava smash bananas.

"Where's Piper?" I ask, chewing slowly.

"She's not feeling too well, so she went back to sleep." Andy says. Wow, he went to check on her.

"Aw,"

"Hey Phoebe?" Andy suddenly says, looking strangely determined.

"Yeah?" Phoebe is loudly chomping on cereal, which, much to my dismay makes me very embarrassed.

"Do you think you could watch Ava for a bit? I have to talk to Prue about something."

"Sure, no prob." She says, winking at me.

Andy stands up and tells Ava that he needs to leave the room for a second, and that Phoebe's going to play a game with her. She slowly nods, going back to being shy.

He helps me up from my chair and once we're in the sunroom, he gives me a nervous smile.

"So," I say, sitting on one of the white wicker chairs and tracing an imaginary circle with my feet. "What do you want to talk about?"

Andy nervously coughs, and shuffles his feet. I decide to focus on his strong hands that have done so much. This is instead of looking at his face. "About us." He says, his voice sounding a bit different.

"Okay," I say, my heart hammering in my chest. I adjust my pink shirt nervously.

"Um, I've been thinking. Probably because of an anonymous tip I got… But I-I know that I said that we had too much on our plate and everything but," He pauses, looking at me for my reactions. I stay perfectly still. "It was always hard to read you."

"Yeah." My voice comes out quietly.

"God Prue. I saw you, and-and I all of a sudden I started thinking about you. And how it was in highschool. Those were the best days of my life."

I'm trying to think if he's leading up to being more than just friends, or basically dumping me and saying we should only be friends. He finally decides to sit down next to me on a wicker chair, and I can feel his warmness, I can smell him. I inwardly shake my head; this is getting out of control. "Mine too." Oh god. I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now.

"I thought it would be so much more complicated than this, but in the end, I-I think I still have feelings for you." There is only silence, but inside I am exploding. I want to yell that I love him, and hug him, and run my mouth against his soft skin. "I just need to know, do you feel the same way?"

My breath is short, and I stumble with my words, "I need you." And I slap myself, because that didn't come out at all what I wanted to say.

He smiles, his green eyes glittering, "Good." He pauses again, "I only have one request… That we try to take it a little slower." His hands are on mine, stroking them. They're soft but a little rough with hard working calluses and strong fingers, which somehow stay so soft.

We're so close that I can feel his breath on my face, and I lean closer. "Is kissing going too fast?"

"Absolutely not." He says, staring into my eyes, and he leans even closer until our lips brush. His lips are soft, moist and minty, even though we just ate breakfast. Andy's arms rub my back softly, and I close my eyes to the feeling of peacefulness. Everything seems to be perfect, at least for this one minute. Time seems to stop, hanging in midair. Even when we move away, our kiss lingers in the air, and I can't stop smiling. He kisses me again, this time with a little more intensity, and for someone who wants to go slowly, a lot of tongue. I feel my hands cup his face, and his chest leaning supportively on mine.

"You're amazing." I gasp.

**yes yes, see i was contemplating not getting prue and andy together at all, but OMG it was wayyy too hard not to have some hard core romance so i gave in sobs andy is just wayy too hot. well i hope this makes u guys happy at least :-)  
tbc..**


	13. Handling the Truth

I'm glad you guys all like this story! Woot! Well I wont give stuff away… But its gonna be worth reading (I hope) Inni- Thanks for reading, its dramatic, trust me I know ;-) 

**Dark Halliwell- I LOOOVE prue and andy together too. I was so sad that Andy died in Charmed…**

Hollyshadow- Hmmm, maybe she will and maybe she wont? Who knows… me… 

**Kay, enjoy!**

Piper 

Phoebe looks at me with pity, and climbs into my bed with me, like a good sister should. No matter what she ends up doing, it always comes out like she's a good sister.

"Hey, babe," Phoebe says, already giggling, "Prue told me you didn't feel good."

"Like shit." I say with little humor in my voice.

Phoebe puts her head on mine and starts absentmindedly brushing through my hair with her hand. "Should I be this close to you if you're sick?"

"Probably not," I shrug, and pull the pillow tighter over my stomach so it acts like a heating pad.

"Eh, I don't care. You're always there for me when I'm sick. Plus I don't want to be downstairs with Andy and Prue." She laughs, and puts her hand through her own golden brown hair.

"Why?"

"They're like, making out."

"Yes!" I say, getting up a little faster than I should have, making my stomach sharp with pain.

"Were you the one who put them up to this?" Phoebe grinned.

"No," I lie, "Where's Ava, did you leave her with them?"

"Yeah, I gave her to Andy, but she seems to like the thought of Prue and Andy being together. Just like us." Phoebe looks at me seriously. "So, what exactly is wrong?" Other parts of her face have matured as she grew older, but her eyes are the same. Big, and brown, and one look will force honesty.

"I just have a stomachache."

"From what do you think?" Phoebe slightly kicks me under the covers, and I yelp in pain. It seems every part of me hurts. "Oh sorry," She scrunches up her long tanned legs to her chest.

I feel short of breath. "S'ok."

Phoebe looks serious again, "Piper, I need to talk to you."

Phoebe 

I can almost feel my breath screaming inside me. My mind is unsure of what to do. I already told her I needed to talk to her, and a lame excuse will just cause questions. I feel so sick. What if she thinks I'm a coward, or a slut or something? I'm going out with a fucking abuser. There it is. I said it in my mind, I realize, for the first time. Maybe if I can admit it to myself, I can admit it to Piper. Piper would only help me, not think I was a coward or anything. My hands are shaking now, and she reaches for my hand.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She says, holding it supportively. My hands are still shaking, even in her's. "Phoebe," She says, "What's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Um," There's a start, Pheebs now all you have to say is, "R-ryder…"

"What about Ryder?" Her bony fingers are clutching me tightly. She's small, sitting there next to me, and so worried. I have to tell… I…

"Hurt m-me." My voice wavers a bit, left hanging in midair for all to hear.

Piper's arms are around me now, her chin resting on my head, "In what way?" Her voice is bursting with worry, but I can tell she's trying to be calm. For me.

I just look at her, touching my cheek, which has started to turn purple. I had never remembered him hitting me so hard. Maybe I hadn't wanted to remember.

"That son of a bitch! He…" She trailed off, looking at me, a pursed expression on her face, one I can't read.

My mouth opens, and nothing comes out. I try again and all I get is, "I-in the car." I summon my breath, and proceed to calm myself down. "Called me a bitch."

Prue 

I can't say how happy I am right now. Everything is going my way. I don't see how something could go wrong now, of course, it very well could. Andy gives me a little kiss and jiggles Ava in his arm.

"Uncle Andy?" She asks, her voice vibrating from Andy bouncing her on his knee.

"Yeah Av?"

"Will you get married to Poo so she can be my mommy?" Ava looks up at him with her bright green eyes, and I am touched.

"Honey, maybe someday." He says, winking at me, but still looking concerned. "But you have to know that your mommy will never be gone, and even though you love Prue, you're mommy is always with you."

"But she hasn't come to see me."

"Yes, but mommy watches over you, no matter where you are." Andy says smiling at her, "Your nana is up hanging out with mommy, making sure she doesn't get lonely."

"Oh." Ava says, and falls silent.

There is silence for a while, enough for me to truly appreciate Andy and his niece.

"Will you kiss Uncle Andy again, Poo? He needs it." She looks at me, her little mouth set in a line, determined to make 'Uncle Andy' happy.

Andy laughs, "You just think Uncle Andy's a dork, and needs to be kissed otherwise he'll be lonely too."

"I don't think you're a dork." I whisper in his ear, and give him a little peck on the neck. After all, I don't want to traumatize the little girl.

She giggles, "Ewww, kissy!"

"Hey Andy?"

"Yeah?" Andy looks into my eyes, and my heart melts all over again.

"I'm glad you came back into my life." And I truly am.

The doorbell rings, interrupting my confessions to Andy, and there is a guy standing at the door, with a jean jacket on, and flowers in his hands. "Hey, can I talk to Phoebe?"

Piper 

I can't believe Phoebe trusts me so much. I feel so guilty, and I have the need to tell Phoebe about my 'problem', but I don't want to burden her. I have her in my arms, and she hasn't said anything else to me, but she's crying. For once I feel like her big sister, and not some stranger who is trying to calm her. All this time, Ryder… I can't believe I didn't figure it out already. He was always so sweet to Phoebe, and me and although he had his strange moments, he quickly apologized. Maybe I didn't want to see it either, I have always had a crush on Ryder. Or maybe I had a crush on Ryder because I was jealous of Phoebe, but that doesn't matter anymore. He abused her. I trusted him. And all this time, I thought my problems were huge, but Phoebe has had this on her mind, and she's had to deal with it. She usually can't keep secrets for that long, but she has kept Ryder a secret for at least a bit, and I shudder to think how impacted she must be by this. I can't imagine what I would do, and I can't help but think that Phoebe is strong because she told me. I could never tell her.

"I'm so glad you told me, Phoebe."

"Me too." She says sniffing, "I-I feel a lot better." I want to ask her what exactly happened, every detail. I wish I had the strength to kick that guy's ass, but I don't think I do. "Can you do me a favor?" She asks.

"What?"

"Can you not tell Prue?"

"Why not?" I need to tell Prue. What if Prue finds out and deems me irresponsible?

"Because, because, you just can't!" She looks at me pleadingly, about to cry again. "Please, I trusted you."

"All ri- I'm interrupted by a deep voice.

"Phoebe? Baby, I missed you. I'm sorry baby." Shit. Shit. Shit.

Phoebe stiffens in my arms, and I feel myself holding on tighter to her.

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**Well I wont keep u any longer from reviewing ;-) I'll updated soon, the more reviews I get the sonner I'll update (I know, I know that's cheating… but I just cant help it.)**

**Tbc**


	14. What IS courage?

Dark Halliwell- Thanks for the review I know cliffies are hard… But it keeps you guys on the edge of your seat ;-) And that's all good with me  

**psychokitty3- I'm glad you like :-D**

**Inni- Yes drama once again hehe.**

**Ok dokey heres another chap in D&D, its going to end soon tears but not in this chapter so don't worry!**

Phoebe 

Ryder is here; I can feel him near me, even with my eyes squeezed shut. I can smell his jacket, smoky sweet, like always. He places a bouquet of flowers in my lap. Piper rocks me in her arms.

"Get away from me." My voice stays strong, even though inside I am breaking.

"Baby, I just came to apologize. I've been such a jerk lately." He smiles at me, dimples and all. I won't fall for it again. I am not weak.

Piper whispers in my ear "Don't fall for his charm."

"Piper, what did you say?" Ryder asks, stepping closer to my bed.

"S-she didn't say anything." I stand up, and my legs threaten to give out under me.

He smiles, his dimples deepening, "Pipe, Pipe, Pipe, don't you remember the deal we made?"

I look at Piper in shock. She would NEVER make a deal with Ryder, "W-what deal?"

"Not really so much a deal, per say, but a secret." Ryder winks at her, and she shuffles slowly. "Phoebe, baby," He gets near me, so I can feel his warm breath on my face.

Anger and nervousness rises in my chest, "Get away from me."

"I'm really sorry. I love you. You light up my life. It's my dad's fault, not mine. Please help me." Ryder looks at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryder, I truly am, but I can't help you. You have to get that help yourself," my voice barely waivers in the air.

"Phoebe." His big hands are on my shoulder, "I love you. You _don't_ want to let me down now." He said, as a warning. I look over at Piper with fear in my eyes. She doesn't move. I can't say no right now. "Kiss me now, Phoebe."

"Prue!" I start to call, but he clamps his hand over my mouth and looks warningly at Piper whose obviously about to scream.

"Piper, do you think your strength could match mine? Especially with what you've been doing lately." He smiles at me. "Kiss me." I peck him on the lips, and feel like I'm going to throw up. "That doesn't really feel like a kiss, Pheebs."

"Stop!" I punch him in the stomach. He hesitates for a second, in surprise.

"Oh, you got it coming bitch!" He kicks me down to the floor, his big body, towering over mine. He kicks me several times until there are bruises on my stomach and shoulders. "Fuck you." He says, "I'm going to get you to do what I want you to, whether it be the last thing I do." I try to scream out in pain, but he puts his boot over my mouth, and picks up the roses he got me, throwing them on my face. The thorns sticking into my face, and out of the corner of my eyes, I can see the red of blood.

Suddenly, although I can't see well, because tears have blurred my vision, Piper is on Ryder's back, holding on, and putting her hands over his eyes.

"Get off, bitch!"

He throws her down to the ground with a thud, but I hear her get back up. She kicks him, from the ground, and he falls over. I try to get up, but I can't seem to breath anymore, Ryder has grabbed my neck.

**Piper**

The bravest thing I have ever done. And I couldn't even kick Ryder's ass. "Get off me, you little shit!"

His big hands shuffle around blindly, trying to find me, and hurt me. I try to take control of his hands, but I know it's a mistake as soon as I do it. My hands can't even fit around his arms, and he grabs them. He throws them with a force, and I find myself screaming bloody murder, before landing on the ground, straight on my arm. I can barely see or hear, because it seems like all my senses are shutting down, but I can hear Ryder shuffling, and going near Phoebe. Phoebe doesn't move at all, I think she might be unconscious, but I can't be sure about that.

I try to lift any part of my body, but I don't seem to have control anymore. My body wants so badly for me to pass out, but I can't, I have to find out what's going to happen to Phoebe, and me and try to stay strong.

I can hear strange sounds coming from Ryder, and shuffling from the stairway. I want to scream even louder than I had before. My breath is hard and labored, but this is the only important thing I have had to do in a long time, and I don't want Ryder to hurt Phoebe anymore. I try to scream, but a broken whimper comes out instead. I hear Ryder come towards me, and kick me once, but now he's returning to Phoebe. My stomach aches from Ryder's most recent kick, but I know he probably is doing worse to Phoebe; I take a deep breath, and feel my voice vibrating. My scream doesn't sound like my own. It is loud and blood curdling. I feel myself losing my breath, and stop.

**TBC…**


	15. Events in a blur

**Eeeee I got reviews! Yay for reviews! I finally realized that I didn't have a lot of reviews because I posted the first like 10 chaps really quickly, not because of you guys, you guys are awesome! BlackCat- Thanks for the review **

**Inni- Hmmm… I wonder what DID happen to Piper? Thanks for saying that that chapter was good. I try not to pick favorites but… I have to say it WAS good ;-)**

**Andy- Uh huh! Well lets see how I leave the chapter this time?**

Prue

Halfway up the stairs, I hear there is a screaming sound from the doorway of Piper's room. I exchange a concerned look with Andy, who is telling Ava that it was probably nothing, not to be afraid. What could possibly be wrong? My first thought is a spider, because both Phoebe and Piper hate spiders, but if it were a spider, then wouldn't there be more screaming? It's silent now. I feel the strange feeling of nervousness flit through my stomach and rise, with an electric like charge. I find myself running smack into Piper's door, and fumbling for the glass knob. Whenever I'm nervous, I convert it into energy, but now, I'm just too nervous for that. Something's happened in that room. If it were just a playful scream, I'd hear more. I creak open the door, which has become unstuck. The wood on it mocks me.

I open my eyes- I didn't even realize I'd been closing them. The boy I let in, that boy that Phoebe was dating, is on Phoebe, kissing her, on the neck, and lips, and further down her thighs. She's on the floor, with a red mark on her face, and a bruise starting to swell at her eyes. Her hands are lying at her sides, and even though her clothes are still on, I can see that the boy has been sexually abusing her. Under the bed now, I can see a hand sticking out from the bed. My heart jumps and I run into the room. My mouth is open, but there are no words. No words that can describe how irresponsible I am, or how seething angry I am at… him. My hands are shaking, and Andy comes in behind me. Ava isn't with him, so I can tell he too thought something was very wrong.

Andy however, has not lost his voice. He has begun screaming every dirty word imaginable at this boy, this disgusting creature. As soon as he opens his mouth to retaliate, I lose my self-control. I can feel myself in the air, about to land on him, and I thrust my hand out. It lands right smack into his jaw.

His jaw is rock hard, and it has so much stubble on it, that I swear my hand has started to swell from punching it. He fights back, his foot trying to trip me over, and arms flailing madly in the air. He's already got some old cuts on his neck that are in the shape of hand marks. He finds my wrists, and grabs them, holds on tight. I can gleefully tell that I have done some damage to him, because his breathing is long and labored. His hands are very cold on mine, and I can start to feel him regaining some control.

Just like clockwork, Andy is there by my side. "Get the fuck off her, you goddamn asshole." He punches the boy in the face, and I struggle out of the boy's hand. Andy motions for me to go check on Phoebe and Piper… Or whom I believe is Piper.

As I run over to the person under the bed, I am sure to keep watch of Andy, and make sure that if things get out of control, I can join in. Andy seems to be winning. I could probably kick his ass, but it would take longer for me, because I'm smaller than Andy, and the boy is big, but nevertheless can't compare to Andy who is a true man. I grab the phone off of Piper's bed, and dial 911.

"Hello this is 911, what's your emergency?"

"This guy, at my house. Abusing my sisters." My voice hardly comes out, and I decide to tell them the address before I can't speak. "1329 Prescott St. I-I gotta go."

"Alright, honey, we'll be right there."

I can tell I sound like a coward. I pull Piper from under the bed, and take her pulse. She still has one. I decide to go back and help Andy with the fight.

Phoebe 

The blurry sounds of sirens… Some concerned voices. I catch my breath, and find that someone is touching me. My eyes feel heavy, and they fight to open.

"Is she coming to?" A heavy voice asks, and my ears hurt. I can see blurs of people, and the only blur that is familiar is of black hair leaning over me.

"Phoebe?" There's no mistaking Prue's voice, usually clear as a bell, now broken and worried.

My vision becomes clearer, and I can tell she has a black eye. Her hands are resting on mine, and if I look from the corner of my eye, they look black. My hands shake in hers.

"Phoebe." She says, and her voice threatens to wobble into tears. Someone is next to her, lying, and not moving.

"Prue." My voice sounds different, and a view of my own hands, which I'm trying to lift, comes into view. Pain shoots up my arm.

"Don't move your wrist. It's broken." The deep voice says.

"Where am I?" Now the blur has lifted from my eyes, and I can see Prue with a very messed up face, not even her eyes look the same. The deep blue of them shows worry and concern. Her black hair is hanging limply over her face, and her wrists look swollen. The person next to her is in a uniform that looks distinctly familiar.

"You're in an ambulance, sweetie." He says.

"What happened?" I manage to ask.

The man leans in the front to listen to something that the driver has to say, and Prue shakes her head, kissing me on the cheek. "Not now, later."

"We're at the hospital, Miss Halliwell." The man reports, and looks at me, "Don't try to get up sweetie, you're on a stretcher." He turns back to Prue, "Miss Halliwell, can you stand?" She nods, but doesn't look quite so sure of herself. "Why don't I just help you out a bit?"

"O-okay. Uh, is Andy parked behind us?" She asks, straining to look out the small windows on the back of the ambulance.

"Let's just see, Miss Halliwell." The man pushes open the ambulance doors, and puts down a ramp. He unfolds a wheel chair from the side, and pushes it over to Prue. He helps her in and slowly pushes her down the ramp. Once she's on the ground, Andy rushes over to her and showers her with kisses. The driver of the ambulance comes down to me, and pulls the stretcher down, so that I too am above the parking lot. Andy comes over to me too, and closes his eyes as if in pain, "I can't believe what happened."

And then I can feel some things come back to me. Ryder. Piper. I fearfully look up into the depths of the ambulance, and there's Piper, lying there on a stretcher.

**TBC please review!**


	16. Questions, questions

**I am sorry to announce that Desperate Dysfunctions, and any of my other stories, won't be updated until July 21st. I will be at summer camp, and have no possible way of posting them :( I am truly sorry, but I will write at camp so that I'm not VERY behind. **

**Dark Halliwell- I am very glad you review, and I'm also very glad you enjoy this! Hopefully you'll stay with me over the summer ;)**

**Charmed4life- Thank you very much**

**Karinka-chan- Thanks, I look forward to reading your future reviews**

**Padme the 2nd- Comas are too clichéd aren't they? I was so mad at myself for making them end up in the hospital, it really was a place I didn't wanna right, nevertheless I have to get out of this pickle don't I?**

**Inni- Yes, at least they're alive ;-)**

**Psychokitty- Thanks :-D**

**Blackcat- I hope you like.**

**This chapter and all the rest of the chapters are dedicated to Eve, Anna, (for writing support and ideas), and all of my reviewers for motivating me.**

Prue 

Everything happened so quickly that I can't possibly remember anymore. I just found out what happened, pieced things together, but I still can't believe it. I fill out the forms in the hospital room, trying to ignore the pain that is shooting up my arm. I look over at Andy who is filling out mine, since he knows enough about me to do that. He gently takes my hand and strokes it softly. I concentrate on Phoebe's form.

My hand shakes, 'Name: Phoebe Marie Halliwell. Age: 15 years. Parent or guardian: Penelope Halliwell, and Prudence Halliwell. Medical history…'

"Can you fill out your insurance stuff for me, Prue?" Andy asks slowly.

"Sure," I say, my voice has never been so awkward. I take the papers and start filling them out. He leans over me, looking at the forms, stroking my hair, now. "So where did you put Ava?" I realize I am trying to sound as if nothing had just happened.

"Oh I left her with my partner, Inspector Morris. He came around to help with the you know who situation, and asked if I wanted his wife and kids to take care of Ava. I said yes of course. Morris is a good guy. Ava would be scared anyhow."

"That makes at least two of us." I find myself leaning on him, and a doctor comes over to us.

"Mrs. and Mr. Halliwell I presume." The doctor watches us exchange odd glances.

"Yes." I say, and don't even know why I say it. Andy looks at me like he's confused, but then relaxes.

"Alright. We took your sisters to a recovery unit, and they will be checked for evidence of sexual harassment." I flinch at these words. "We'll let you see them in a bit. The younger girl is up, but the older one, Piper hasn't yet become conscious."

"Oh god." I can hear Andy saying.

"Mrs. Halliwell," The doctor introduces himself, "I'm Dr. Ford, and I have to ask you to hand those forms over to your husband. We need to examine you."

"Um, okay." I thrust the forms into Andy's hands and give him a little 'I'm okay' smile. I let Dr. Ford lead me away.

He brings me into a stiff white hospital room, and points to the changing table. I hop on it, and sit down. "Prue Halliwell." He talks very fast, with a bit of a Boston accent. "Right, I have some of your medical history here. Hmmm. It says you're not married-

"Uh," My cheeks start to flush, "I'm actually not. I just said that in the heat of the moment."

"Okay." Dr. Ford says, looking confused. "It seems your grandmother, your care-taker is in this hospital with a heart problem."

"Yes."

"Does your family have a history of heart problems?" He asks seriously.

"Not that I know of, besides Grams."

"Are you taking care of your sisters?" He looks at me, my whole self-sitting there. God I must look so stupid.

"Yes I am. After all, I am of age to be a legal guardian, and Grams hasn't gone anywhere, so we still see her from time to time." My voice is quick and practically sounds like I'm lying.

"Ok. So these marks are all from your sister's boyfriend, yes?"

"Yeah." I feel myself swallow a lump in my throat.

He comes over to me, and gently takes my arm in his gloved hand. "It definitely looks like he was trying to take control of you." He turns it over and I wince. "It's not a break, but it is very swollen." He looks into my eyes, with his big dark ones. "Are you sure it was her boyfriend." He says it as a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes! There is no one else in our family who would hurt a fly."

"So he did this to all three of you?"

My heart beats faster and faster, whom are they trying to accuse of this?

Phoebe 

I'm in a daze. It's like no one wants me to know exactly what happened, for fear that I'll break. The person who's pushing me, stops at a door with about ten tens written on it. Surprise, we're in room ten. Prue and Andy were cornered into another room, and so now I'm all alone. I have no clue where Piper is, but I'm really worried about her. I can't stop thinking about what Ryder said to her when he came. He said that they made a deal… What if I never get to find out what that deal was about? What if I can never thank Piper for saving me?

"How are you feeling?" A doctor asks me. She has dark hair, and hazel eyes, dressed in not scrubs, but a black shirt, and horrible blue stripy pants that don't accentuate her figure at all. She wears a long white jacket and a nametag on the front that is covered by a fold, so I can't quite get her name.

"Like shit." I say, perfectly serious, although I want to laugh at her pursed expression.

"Ah, well, understandable."

"What's your name?" I can't help but wince a little at the pain of one of my ankles, and of course, the sight of her stripy pants.

"Dr. Dalsoni, but if you want you can call me Erica." She looks at my medical records on a clipboard and makes a note.

Heh. "That's funny, I have a teacher with the same last name."

"Oh really?" She says smiling sweetly. "I've got a sister-in-law who teaches. Maybe it's the same person. Olivia Dalsoni?"

Great. Now she's going to blab to Mrs. Dalsoni about everything, and she's going to try to give me some more psych lessons. "Huh. Ummm. I don't know. Probably." Of course, it's Mrs. Dalsoni, how could it not be?

"Yes, well my sister-in-law is a great person." She looks at my bruises, and asks me to strip down to my bra and underwear. Great.

I have never been much of a modest-self conscious person, but I hate doing this in front of doctors. It makes me feel like a stripper or something. I don't know them. I have trouble getting off my shirt, because I can only do it with one hand, and Dr. Dalsoni has to help me with my pants because I can't stand up.

She keeps on checking my bruises and makes notes on the clipboard. "So honey, how much do you remember from this?"

"Oh god, just it was all a blur… My boyfriend came, and I was mad at him, and he tried to kiss me…" The last thing I want is to talk about Ryder, I've been trying so hard not to think of him. It's hard not to… After all, he's the reason why I'm here. I can remember that much.

"Did you kiss him back?"

"At first, but he said I wasn't doing it well enough." She nods, and writes a note on the clipboard. I lean over to see what's on it, but she keeps it covered.

"What did he do when you didn't do what he wanted?"

"Hit me." I am trying so hard not to think. Not to care, that I am by a doctor's standards, and now counted as a statistic as an abuse victim. I continue, like if I say so many words, then I won't have to think. "He hurt me, and I fought back, then Piper my sister, jumped on him, trying to stop him. But she's really small so…"

"Do you remember him doing anything sexual to you?"

"No…" Oh god. Don't think, Phoebe. Don't think.

"Okay. Looks like you've got a broken wrist." She casually says, and talks about some other things I don't listen to. I concentrate on the different colors in the carpet, and try to count how many colors there are.

Someone comes in, and it looks like they're the police, but what do I know? They exchange notes with the doctor, and she tells them my verdict, how many broken and sprained bones there are, and how she thinks I might have been sexually abused because there were bruises down my stomach, and my thighs. How… She doesn't think he raped me, but how I was definitely sexually harassed, and that I should get counseling or something, and really try to piece everything together. I can feel myself gulp back random tears, and… still trying not to think…

"Would you like to see your sister?" Dr. Dalsoni suddenly pats my back, "She's waking up."

"Piper?"

"Yes."

I put my clothes on and suddenly I'm pushed from my wheelchair into another room, and Piper is moving a bit on one of the beds.

Dr. Dalsoni goes over to her, "Sweetie are you alright?"

Piper's eyes flutter open, and blink a few times. She can't talk.

The nurse who has been tending to her says, "If she weren't so small, this wouldn't have happened to her. She's not a good weight for someone who's almost seventeen."

"Huh." Dr. Dalsoni says. I close my eyes, trying to shut everything out, trying not to feel my body cool against the cloth of the wheelchair.

Two people come in, and I squeeze my eyes shut, I don't want to have to deal with any more doctors and nurses. A male voice talks, "Did they take Ryder in?"

"Yes." The policeperson in the room says, "He's got a right to a trial, but there's too much evidence against him to find him innocent."

I open my eyes, because the first male who spoke was Andy. "Andy." I say weakly, and look at Prue who has her arms around him.

**Piper**

I wake up in the middle of the night, not being able to think. I don't remember anything that happened, except for the fact that a few hours- or years earlier, I was awake in the hospital room and I saw Prue and Andy, and Phoebe. I remember Ryder, I think, Ryder who did this to me. The bastard. One person is sleeping in a bed next to me and it's Phoebe. At first my voice doesn't work, but then, weakly, I say, "Phoebe?"

"Hey Pip." Comes the reply, traveling thickly from the darkness to my ears. "You're up?"

"Yeah, I am."

"That's good. I was worried there." Phoebe sits up, and I can hear her cry a little in pain. I try to sit up, but my stomach cramps up and I lean over my bed, and heave into a little container next to me. I take a breath and cry. "Piper, there's something wrong with you. Even before the whole… thing."

I catch my breath a bit, and cough, "N-no."

"Whatever." Comes the reply. "So what do you remember that happened?"

"J-just that he was kicking you, and I jumped on him, and he threw my off, and kicked me."

"And?" Phoebe asks; I can barely see her worried face in the darkness.

"And I tried to scream, and I guess I did, but blacked out."

"I-in…" Phoebe starts, and doesn't finish. She sounds like she's keeping back tears.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask, as gently as I can, although I am feeling very nauseous again.

"Di-id he do a-anything…?" She's fully crying now, trying to turn her sobbing into coughs.

"Sweetie, what do you mean?" I wish I could come over to here right now, but I'm in a little too much pain for that.

"Y'know." She tries to catch her sobs, but ends up crying even more. "Like s-sex."

"Oh my god, you think he did that to you?"

"I-I don't k-know." Phoebe shakes her head, and I can tell she's really scared.

"Where was Prue in all of this?" I ask quietly.

"She and Andy c-came in and called 911."

"Where's she now?"

"A-at home probably."

Someone comes in and turns the light on. I can see that Phoebe's face is tear streaked and pale, and she's got bruises all over.

"Piper, you're awake." The person who turned the lights on says, "I'm Dr. Dalsoni."

Hmm, that sounds like one of the old teachers that I once had. She notices that I've thrown up, and calls someone to clean it up so she can ask us questions.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's eight in the morning, let me just open your shades." Dr. Dalsoni looks very tired, and I think she's probably stayed here all night. "Your sister and her boyfriend are going to be coming in later today. And we're actually letting you guys get out of the hospital, but on strict bed rest, and visits from doctors. You alright with that?"

"Yeah, definitely." I say, with a smile on.

"Dr. Dalsoni?" Phoebe asks quietly.

"Yes honey?"

"What uh, did… h-he do to me?"

"What honey?"

Phoebe looks at me expecting me to fill her in, because she can't seem to talk anymore.

"Did he like s-sexually harass her?"

**TBC... Maybe if I'm good I'll post a bit before I leave for camp... I just gotta get my priorities in order, especially since i have finals this week (ugh)**


	17. Dream Land

**Omg guys! I'm SOOO good, I posted it before I left, and I'm leaving on Sunday! This is the last chapter of D&D so I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

Phoebe

Prue looks around nervously, casually straightening out her nice jacket and skirt. She closes her eyes tightly, and tries not to let tears of anxiety fall. I try to keep my mind blank, free of emotions. I look back on the times before everything happened, and know if I were that person that I was before, I would be letting out my emotions freely now. I find myself getting more and more like Prue everyday. Quick paced, one track mind, all of it scares the shit out of me. Prue grasps my hand tightly, and Piper holds on to me, her shoulders clenched.

The verdict sounds. I can't hear it. Can't hear anything. It's like the judge's mouth is moving, but that's all it is doing, moving. I feel like everything has gone in slow motion, and I can see Prue's relieved smile tug at the sides of her mouth, little by little. She hugs me, and I stand as stiff as a board. Everything zooms back into space, and color returns to my eyes. I cry, and I don't even know why. Not guilty. Not guilty is good. So why do I feel so terrible? Why do I feel like I would be happier if they had said something else? The only alternative… I can't look anywhere but at my fight, and at the whiteness of Piper's skinny arms. She squeezes me again and whispers, "We'll get out of here soon, babe, don't worry."

I give her my best smile, and tug at my dress, which is making me sweat. Prue strokes my hair, and ties things up with the court, along with Andy. The worst thing was when I had to get up and testify. Everyone's eyes were on me, especially his, those pleading eyes. I can't help but remember about how troubled his life was, and I started to say that, but couldn't, because of what he did to me. I guess I'm just selfish.

His dad got in trouble too; he is sentenced to jail, because of some alleged drug crimes, and of course, domestic abuse. I try not to listen to Ryder's punishment, but it's coincidentally the only thing that comes in through my silence barrier.

"I hereby sentence you to two weeks in the building for Juvenile Delinquents, exactly three months community service, and permanent probation. There has been a restraining order filed against you. You must not go within one hundred feet of Phoebe Marie Halliwell." Ouch.

His eyes are on me, glaring, tears in them at the same time, and I know those eyes will be burned in my mind forever.

Piper 

It's raining on the car ride home, although it would've been better if it were sunny, to celebrate that bastard never coming after Phoebe again. She sits silently, pressing her nose to the glass on the window. Her eyes are red, and I reach into the back to give her my hand. She squeezes it. No one talks the whole way. It brings me back to the time when we came back from the hospital after learning about Grams being so sick. I can't believe how far ago that was. Phoebe closes her eyes.

We haven't really talked about everything for so long, that it's begun to build up. The court made sure we would go to therapy, which Prue isn't so happy about. She's a firm believer in solving problems on her own.

Phoebe on the other hand has been herself in weeks, and weeks. I guess I can't blame her. All of us have changed since the ordeal. The moment the doctor told us Phoebe had in fact been sexually abused, but not raped, stopped our hearts. Therapy was helping her a bit, but not as much as we all hoped. She still felt something for Ryder; she still felt pity for him. Since everything happened, I still hate him. I couldn't care less about what happened to him, because he ruined us. Just when we were all about to get better, Prue finally having a love life, and us getting along better than we ever had, he came along and brought us more emotions than we ever needed or wanted.

The doctors almost bagged on me, about having an "eating disorder". Ryder even tried to tell Phoebe once, but no one really found out. They thought I had been malnourished, because we didn't have a legal guardian, which caused a whole spiel with Prue and the court, which Prue luckily won. Prue has been careful that I eat every piece of food she gives me, now. She doesn't get why I don't gain any healthy wait. I don't tell her. I don't want to. I like the way I am right now. Prue suddenly stops, at the house, and Phoebe jumps.

"Come on Pheebs," Prue says. She looks tired, and over worked. She hasn't had one romantic night with Andy since this whole thing started.

Prue 

The house is chilly when we get in… Too chilly for my taste. Piper and Phoebe run up to their rooms, and I sit at the kitchen table. Slumping against the hard wood, I feel tears slide easily down my face. I hate everything that happened, and myself for being so irresponsible. Everything went exactly the way I didn't want it to go, except for the fact that Andy likes me. My hair falls over my eyes, and I want Andy to be here, and hold me. I want him to tell me everything isn't my fault, even when it is. I can't believe that a few months of taking care of my sisters turned me into this.

I can't believe that _he _terrorized my little sister. My baby sister who I promised mom I would always and forever protect. There are goose bumps on my arms that I try to ignore. I've ignored too much though. I was trying to ignore the fact that Grams is dying, and the fact that I hate my situation right now.

"Hi, Prue." A little voice says behind me, happily, "We just got back here." I turn around and see Ava, followed by Andy who stands tall. He looks every bit as tired as I am. Ava and Andy have been spending so much time helping me out, and staying over at the manor. I like to think they both enjoy it.

"Hi, Av." My voice sounds cracked and dry.

"Prue, you tired?" She asks, climbing up on the table.

"Yes," I yawn, "Very."

Andy says nothing, but wraps his arms around me. He finally speaks, "Ava baby, it's time for a nap."

"No nap!" She says, yawning.

"Yes nap." Andy hoists her onto his shoulders; "You can sleep in Prue's bed this once."

"Fine."

The two disappear, and I'm alone again, my eyes fighting to stay open.

Andy comes down a few minutes later, "Piper is sick." He says.

"What? How?" I ask.

"She just threw up. She told me she was just feeling under the weather and went to bed." Andy's green eyes are on me, "I'm worried about her."

"I don't know." I say, and lean my head into his shoulder. "I'm so tired, I can't think."

He offers his hand, which I take, and leads me off to the couch. "I'm tired too, let's snuggle. We can worry about everything later."

"That would be nice," I say, lying down on the couch, my face buried in Andy's shoulder. "I don't want to have to worry anymore."

"I can't guarantee you that," Andy says, sleepily, pulling his arms tighter around me, "But let's get a good night sleep and then worry, okay baby?"

"Okay," I say, and shut my eyes. "Wait, what are the girls doing?"

"They're sleeping too." Andy yawns.

"Good," I mumble one last time, and drift into dream land, thinking that Piper and Phoebe are safe there too. At least for now.

fin

Everyone thanks for R&Ring and I've had such a fun time writing this, it's been really great, and I'm so glad people liked it. I'd like to thank Anna and Eve for helping me with ideas, all the people at BOS for support, and all you guys for reviewing, cause without reviews, there is absolutely no motivation!

**I'm sorry for making the ending bittersweet, and not quite finished, but that's life. (I know I hate it when people do that too)**

**Who knows, maybe after im finished with all the stories I'm currently working on, I'll write a sequel, but I'm not promising you ;-)**


	18. Please READ vote

Okay, so I'm thinking of doing a sequelish thing to Desperate Dysfunctions, well not really a sequel, because I don't really like sequels, its just my opinion, but I think they're always a bit worse than the other one, and also I don't think a sequel would be exactly appropriate for that story.  
So, I guess I'm going to do a story two years later, with the point of view of only Paige.

Well here's where you guys come in, this would really help if you did this...

Please Vote for which storyline you want to read:

1. Paige is a teen mother with a 1 year old girl, and her parents have just died, so she is left alone/homeless, and her aunts and uncles don't really want to take care of her baby along with her, so they're going to put it up for adoption, but Paige doesn't want that, so she sets off to find her biological family, and when she finally meets them, they're all a bit withdrawn. (Because of what happened in the Desperate Dysfunctions story)

2. After Paige's parents die, she gets a bit crazy with the alcohol, and meets her biological sister at rehab. (Story will evolve from there)

3. Paige has just left the Juvinile Correction Facility as a friend of Ryder's (Phoebe's abusive ex). She meets Phoebe unexpectedly one day, and blames her for the fact that her friend has such a horrible life. (Basically later the enemies will find out they're sisters)

4. (This one would involve them finding out about magic, which I'm not so crazy about, but if it gets enough votes, I will do it) Paige is in the hospital after the car accident that killed her parents, when she finds out that she has biological sisters. Phoebe and Prue's (piper's in rehab)grandmother has just died, but not before she tells them that they have another sister, and of course, later they find they have powers. (The thing about this one is I would have to toggle with the idea of the power of 4, and I would have to figure out why Grams would tell the girls, so I'm not so crazy about it)

5. Andy finds Paige after she's been abandoned yet again (by her aunt and uncle), and has to find a family for her to join. This would involve struggles with Paige trying to join the family, and of course, the sisters finding a place with her there, even after everything has happened in all of their lives that have to be soon uncovered.

So please vote, or else I'll never get to start a story!  
:-D  
Thanks guys in advance for voting!  
Becca

Bottom of Form


End file.
